Love in Mixi
by Hezlin Cherry
Summary: Karena keisengannya mengomentari sebuah status di sosmed 'Mixi', Haruno Sakura harus berurusan dengan Uchiha Sasuke si ketua Geng Taka. Hingga suatu hari ia juga tak sengaja mencium bibir sang Uchiha, membuatnya semakin jauh terjebak dalam masalah, kala ketua Geng Taka tersebut meminta pertanggung jawaban lebih padanya.
1. Chapter 1

.

 **Love in Mixi © Hezlin Cherry**

 **.**

 _ **Inspired by That Guy was Splendid**_

 _ **(Guiyeoni)**_

 **.**

 **RATE : M (For Save)**

 **.**

 **Sasuke Uchiha X Sakura Haruno**

 **.**

 **Romance, Hurt / comfort**

 **.**

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary : Karena keisengannya mengomentari status seseorang dari Sekolah lain di sosmed 'Mixi', Haruno Sakura harus berurusan dengan Uchiha Sasuke si ketua Geng Taka. Hingga suatu hari ia juga tak sengaja mencium bibir sang Uchiha, membuatnya semakin jauh terjebak dalam masalah, kala ketua Geng Taka tersebut meminta pertanggung jawaban lebih padanya. Sejak saat itu pula, hidup Sakura menjadi penuh kejutan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING: Alur muter2 gajeness, AU, OOC, TYPO, gak sesuai EYD!?**

 **.**

.

 _ **Don't like? Don't read!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

↖ _ **(^▽^)↗Happy Reading↖(^▽^)↗**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sore yang cerah di kota Konoha, secerah nuansa _Cafe n Resto Akimichi_ yang berada di perempatan _Chidori Street_ pusat kota. Ya, nuansa _Cafe_ tersebut tampak lebih cerah karena di salah satu mejanya terdapat 3 orang gadis cantik dengan warna rambut berbeda yang sangat mencolok. Merah muda, pirang dan Merah terang.

Sejak memasuki _cafe_. Ketiganya memang telah menjadi pusat perhatian bagi pengunjung lainnya. Banyak yang menggumamkan kata "cantik" " _sexy_ " "manis" maupun "modus -eh? Modis" untuk ketiganya. Jelas saja hal itu membuat salah satu diantara gadis tersebut menjadi risih.

"Psstt, apa kalian tak merasa kalau sedari tadi banyak mata yang memperhatikan kita?" Bisik seorang gadis berhelai merah muda panjang dengan manik _emerald_ jernih yang menggemaskan pada kedua temannya yang tengah sibuk membolak balik buku menu untuk memasan cemilan sorenya.

"Sudahlah Sakura, anggap saja mereka adalah _fans_ berat kita, _key_?" Sahut gadis berhelai merah terang panjang dengan manik _ruby_ yang berhiaskan sebuah kacamata itu acuh tak acuh.

"Hum, benar apa yang dikatakan Karin. Kita tak usah pedulikan tatapan memuja mereka dan lebih baik kau segera memesan bagianmu _forehead_!" Ujar gadis berhelai pirang dengan model _ponytail_ dan manik _aquamarine_ indah itu menimpali perkataan gadis yang dipanggil Karin tersebut sambil memainkan ponsel pintarnya.

Sakura hanya berdecih pelan seraya meraih daftar menu untuk memilih kudapan yang akan ia pesan.

"Ah hei, kalian mau tahu," Tiba-tiba Ino memekik senang setelah melihat sesuatu dilayar ponselnya membuat Sakura maupun Karin segera menatapnya penasaran. "Aku semalam berkenalan dengan seorang pria tampan di _Mixi_ ~" Lanjutnya berbinar seraya menunjukkan sebuah photo pria yang dimaksud tersebut dengan mengacung-acungkan ponsel cerdasnya pada kedua sahabat.

Deg!

Sakura berdebar saat mendengar sahabat pirangnya mengucapkan kata ' _Mixi_ ', yang merupakan salah satu situs media sosial yang sangat digandrungi para pemuda pemudi di kotanya ini.

"Huh, jangan mudah percaya dengan pria dari dunia maya! Terutama dari _Mixi_!" Celetuk Karin menanggapi, "jika kau tak ingin berakhir sepertinya..." Lanjutnya lagi seraya melirik kearah Sakura yang sudah melotot menatapnya dengan tatapan 'aku-akan-menelanmu-bulat-bulat!' pada Karin yang terkekeh geli.

Gadis berambut pirang _ponytail_ yang bernama Yamanaka Ino itu terkejut seketika dan langsung menyeringai menatap sahabat _pinky_ nya, "wah~ ternyata kau juga memiliki kenalan dari _Mixi_ eh, _forehead_?" Celetuk Ino semangat.

"Aku tak berkenalan dengan pria aneh itu!" Elak Sakura, "aku hanya..." Cicitnya semakin melemah dan kata-kata Sakura menggantung di udara sebelum Karin turut melanjutkan perkataannya.

"-hanya mengomentari status pria asing tersebut." Karin melanjutkannya dengan suara datar tanpa ekspresi masih sibuk membolak-balikkan daftar menu dihadapannya sebelum ia memanggil seorang _waiters_ , setidaknya segera memesan minuman untuknya dan sahabat-sahabanya sebelum mereka bertiga di usir dari sini karena duduk terlalu lama tanpa memesan apa-apa.

"Dan... Apa yang terjadi setelah itu?" Tanya Ino penasaran.

"..."

Sakura terdiam, ia mengkeret bingung harus menjawab apa. Karena kejadian _Mixi_ itu hanya Karin yang ia beritahu, sedangkan Ino belum sempat mendengar ceritanya.

"Setelah itu pria asing tersebut selalu meneror Sakura dan mencari tahu di mana ia tinggal." Lagi-lagi Karin lah yang menjelaskannya.

"Ugh~ yah... Seperti itu _pig_ ~"

Ino manggut-maggut mengerti, "oh begitu..." sebelum ia memekik tertahan menyalahkan Sakura kenapa tak menceritakan padanya. "Dan Hei! Kenapa hanya aku yang baru mengetahui berita penting ini hah!"

"Saat itu kau sedang berlibur bersama keluargamu dan aku hanya bisa berbagi pada Karin yang saat itu telah selesai dengan liburannya..."

"Kau harus menceritakan padaku secara detail masalah itu _forehead_!" Desis Ino penuh penekanan karena ia juga merupakan sahabat dari makhluk _pink_ dihadapannya, maka ia juga ingin tahu pokok permasalahannya dari dasar.

Karin melirik kedua sahabatnya sepintas. Sedangkan Sakura tampak menarik napas panjang hendak menceritakan segalanya. Ia menerawang arak-arakan awan putih cerah yang mengitari Konoha saat ini sambil kembali mengingat kejadian seminggu lalu yang selalu membayang-bayanginya hingga sekarang.

 **Flashback**

 _Liburan semester tiba. Liburan yang menandakan berakhirnya masa-masaku di kelas 2 SMA, karena aku akan segera menginjak kelas 3 dan menjadi senior di sekolahku -_ Sekolah Putri Konoha Gakuen _\- setelah ini._

 _Libur selama tiga minggu itu menurutku sangatlah panjang, karena aku hanya menghabiskan masa-masa liburan tersebut dengan mendekam di rumah tanpa bisa berjalan-jalan seperti teman maupun sahabat-sahabatku yang telah memiliki agenda tersendiri bersama keluarga maupun kekasih mereka saat liburan. Tentu saja karena aku masih_ single _alias jomblo yang tak memiliki kekasih, jadi tak ada yang mengajakku berlibur. Aku menolak tawaran Ino yang akan berlibur dengan keluarganya, tentu saja aku tak ingin mengganggu momen miliknya dan keluarganya. Aku juga menolak tawaran Karin yang berlibur dengan kekasihnya, karena aku cukup tahu diri untuk tidak menjadi obat nyamuk dalam liburannya._

 _Ayahku -Haruno Jiraiya- sibuk bekerja disebuah perusahaan penerbitan, ia juga seorang novelis, walau sepertinya seorang novelis dewasa atau mesum, tapi aku tak peduli hal itu! Yang penting dia merupakan ayah terhebat yang kumiliki dan aku sangat menyayanginya._

 _Lalu ibuku -Haruno Tsunade- sibuk dengan Bar kecil kami yang tak jauh dari rumah, tak jarang aku yang disuruh menjaga rumah saat ia sibuk mengawasi tempatnya mengais rejeki itu._

 _Sedangkan kakakku -Haruno Sasori- adalah seorang_ gamers _. Ia maniak_ game _dan akan betah berjam-jam di depan_ computer _nya hanya untuk memainkan_ game-game _sialannya itu, membuatku ingin menendang bokongnya saat ia hanya bisa memerintahku layaknya seorang bos untuk dibuatkan sepiring nasi goreng kesukaannya._ Che _! Begitulah keluargaku yang memiliki kesibukan masing-masing hingga tak berminat jika hanya untuk sekedar melakukan piknik keluarga._

 _Dan aku? Tentu saja aku hanya menghabiskan waktu di dalam kamarku sambil menguap kebosanan. Tak jarang aku juga terkadang lebih memilih tenggelam ke dalam lautan maya._ Browsing _tentang info-info_ fashion _terbaru maupun info tentang dunia medis -karena aku tertarik untuk menjadi seorang dokter suatu saat nanti- pikirku._

 _"Hooaaammm~"_

 _Aku menguap panjang dan merenggangkan tubuhku saat tak lagi menemukan info menarik. Karena saat ini aku sedang berselancar di internat dan..._

 _"Aah! Mixi!" Pekikku tiba-tiba mengingat sebuah situs jejaring sosial yang paling populer saat ini. Tentu saja, di Mixi aku akan menemukan banyak hal menarik._

 _Hal pertama yang kulihat saat baru saja login adalah sebuah foto keluarga yang baru saja di unggah oleh Ino dengan_ nickname _'_ The Queen of Flowers' _Che! Nama yang berlebihan. Yah~ hampir mayoritas penghuni_ Mixi _selalu menyamarkan namanya. Tapi tidak denganku yang terang-terangan menggunakan nama asliku -Haruno Sakura- toh tak akan ada yang tahu, pikirku._

 _Menggeser halaman semakin kebawah, aku banyak melihat postingan dari teman-teman sekolah maupun orang-orang yang tak kukenal semuanya membuat status seputar liburan._

 _"Haaahhh, ternyata tak ada yang menarik..." Gumamku bosan sebelum melihat sebuah status dari orang yang tak kukenal dengan_ nickname _-Uchiha Sasuke- sepertinya aku pernah dengar nama itu, tapi di mana ya...? Ah apa peduliku! Yang terpenting sekarang adalah statusnya. Statusnya itu membuat_ emeraldk _u melotot dan napasku memburu menahan amarah. Sebuah status yang seolah memprovokasi juga menyindir sekolahku malam-malam begini membuatku geram!_

 _ **Uchiha Sasuke ; 10.12 PM**_

 _ **"Hah, SMA Putri Konoha Gakuen? Haha~ Aku rasa tak ada yang menarik di sana! Seluruh muridnya berwajah bagaikan kutu buku! Jadi segera enyah! Dan jangan pernah mengejarku lagi!"**_

 _Itulah isi status pria asing yang terang-terangan menyulut_ war _tersebut. Sialan! Tak semua murid sekolahku itu kutu buku dan berpenampilan tak menarik, tau! Uh, orang ini benar-benar merendahkan sekolahku! Tak akan kubiarkan dia berkeliaran dengan status seperti itu lagi! Dengan cepat aku mengomentari status sialan itu, entah apa yang akan kutulis! Yang pasti kata-kata makian yang bisa membalas perkataan rendahannya dan membuat hatiku lega. Jari-jari lentikku segera mengetik sesuai apa yang ada dalam pikiranku dan aku mengirim komentar itu._

 _"Huh! Mati kau Uchiha Sasuke! Mulutmu Harimaumu! Hahaha~"_

 _Dengan lega aku tertawa setelah membalasnya, tapi kenapa tak ada satupun komentar dari orang lain yang satu sekolah denganku ya? Apakah mereka tak tersulut amarah oleh status orang itu?_

 _"Ah! Apa peduliku, memakinya membuatku lapar." Aku beranjak dari kursi nyamanku untuk mengambil minum dan memasak sesuatu karena malam-malam begini stok makanan di rumahku tentu saja sudah habis._

 _Tapi, baru saja aku hendak melangkah keluar kamar -ponselku berbunyi- membuatku kembali berbalik dan mengangkat benda tipis persegi panjang itu sambil melihat_ caller ID _yang hanya menampilkan sebuah nomor tak dikenal. Mengerutkan kening bingung, aku langsung saja mengangkatnya untuk mengetahui siapa yang menelponku diatas pukul 10 malam ini. Karena ada aturan tak tertulis di rumahku untuk tidak menerima telepon diatas jam 10 malam terkecuali itu telepon penting -_ emergency _._

 _"Ya, hallo..." Aku mengangkat telepon dengan suara super lembut yang kumiliki, namun-_

 _"_ Apa-apaan kau!?"

 _-justru bentakan suara_ baritone _dari seberang sana yang kudapat._ Hell nooo!

 _Sabar Sakura... Sabar..._

 _Perhatikan, diseberang sana adalah suara pria! Kira-kira siapa pria yang menelponku malam-malam begini? Oh, mungkin saja Sai -sahabatku dari kecil yang pindah ke luar negeri- dia mengerjaiku. Yah~ mungkin saja..._

 _"Ehm," aku berdehem sejenak, "siapa ini?"_

 _"_ Ck, tak usah berpura-pura bodoh! _" Decak seseorang di sana kesal, atau lebih tepatnya marah? Dan yang pasti ini bukan Sai._

 _"I-ini ... siapa ya?"_

 _"_ Aku? Huh, aku Uchiha Sasuke dari KHS!"

 _Glek!_

 _U-Uchiha Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke dari_ Mixi _yang tadi itu? Batinku kalut. Sepertinya dia sangat marah, apa gara-gara komentar balasanku?_

"Hei!?"

 _Dia kembali bersuara, tapi aku masih terdiam bergelut dengan ketakutanku... Aku sudah membalas komentarnya dengan balasan yang sangat... Pedas._

 _ **Jangan seenaknya yah kau mengatai penampilan murid sekolahku seperti itu! Bahkan penampilanmu mungkin saja tak lebih baik dari bokong sapi! Week~**_

 _-_ _ **Haruno Sakura-**_

 _Glek!_

 _Sial! Seingatku begitulah isi balasan dariku. Apa jangan-jangan dia sangat marah dengan sebutan bokong sapi dariku? Aaarrghhhh! Tenang Sakura... baiklah... Aku harus tetap tenang menghadapinya._

 _"Oh ya ... ada apa ya?" Tanyaku_ innocent _._

 _"_ Huh, kau murid Konoha Gakuen?"

 _"Ya, tentu saja~" Sepertinya ia tak lagi marah, terdengar dari nada suaranya yang datar tanpa emosi. Diam-diam hal itu membuatku bernapas lega... Fiuhhh syukurlah._

 _"_ Apa? Sialan kau! Membuatku semakin muak pada murid Konoha Gakuen!"

 _Apa katanya tadi? Sialan?_

 _"Kenapa kau memakiku! Dan dapat nomorku dari mana? Dasar_ stalker _!" Aku benar-benar geram akibat pria asing ini. Sial! Dia membuat perutku yang tadi lapar, seketika kembali terisi penuh karena makiannya._

 _"_ Kau memajang nomor ponselmu di profil akun _Mixi_ milikmu bodoh! Dan aku hanya ingin tahu gadis mana yang berani menghinaku! Apakah wajahmu lebih baik dariku huh?"

 _Dia mengataiku bodoh berkali-kali. Sialan!_

 _"Je-jelas saja aku lebih baik darimu!" Balasku percaya diri. Dan aku langsung mendengar suara tawa yang sangat ramai membahana dari arahnya. Sial! Dia tidak sendiri rupanya. Apakah ia hendak mengeroyokku, eh!_

 _"_ Haha~ Kalau begitu aku akan mencarimu dan memastikan sendiri bagaimana wajahmu! Aku yakin kau tak lebih dari sebuah kutu yang bersarang di buku!"

 _Siaallll! "Hei, sudah 'kan! Sudah malam! Aku harus tidur! Klik."_

 _Dengan kasar aku memutuskan sambungan teleponku. Huh, Aku tak ingin membangunkan seluruh penghuni rumah yang telah terlelap karena itu sama saja dengan membangunkan beruang tidur. Yah walaupun di rumah ini hanya ada aku dan kakakku karena ibuku sepertinya masih sibuk di Bar hingga larut malam dan ayahku jika selesai bekerja pun langsung menemani ibuku di sana agar ia bisa menyingkirkan para lelaki hidung belang yang suka menggoda ibuku._

 _Dan sedetik kemudian teleponku kembali berdering, dengan cepat segera kubuka penutup belakang ponselku lalu mengangkat baterainya agar benda sialan itu berhenti berdering sehingga aku bisa tidur tanpa diganggu oleh orang aneh sepertinya._

 **Flashback off**

"Begitulah ceritanya..." Jelas Sakura panjang lebar seraya menghela napas panjang dan meraih jus _strawberry_ pesanannya yang sudah datang sedari itu cepat untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering.

Karin terdiam, walau sesekali ia tampak menaikkan kacamatanya yang sedikit merosot tapi ia cukup memperhatikan cerita sahabatnya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Sedangkan Ino menggigit kentang goreng krispinya kuat hingga menimbulkan suara patahan yang renyah.

" _Ba-Bakaaa_! Kenapa kau membalasnya HAH! Dia hanya memprovokasi kita!" Sentak Ino tiba-tiba dengan suara yang cukup nyaring dan itu sukses membuat mereka bertiga semakin menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Sssttt! Pelankan suaramu _pig_! Semua orang memperhatikan kita!" Desis Sakura pelan.

Karin menggeleng lelah. Ia memutuskan pergi ke belakang sebentar dan membiarkan kedua sahabatnya beradu argumen.

"Huh, tapi kau itu terlalu polos hingga gampang tersulut emosi! Seharusnya kau abaikan saja orang aneh bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu! Cerocos Ino panjang lebar, "tunggu dulu! Uchiha Sasuke? Sepertinya nama itu tak asing?" Lanjut Ino dan mengundang anggukan kepala _pink_ Sakura.

"Ah! Tapi itu tak penting!" Tegasnya lagi dan membuat Sakura _sweatdrop_ seketika, "yang terpenting sekarang _forehead_ ... Kau harus berhati-hati karena dia akan mencarimu!" Tukas Ino lagi dengan mimik serius.

Sakura pun ikut serius menanggapinya. "I-iya _pig_ ~ aku juga tak ingin bertemu pria asing itu!"

"Eh, mana Karin?" Ino celingukan mencari sahabatnya yang identik dengan warna merah dan kacamata itu, Sakura pun turut mencari Karin di seluruh tempat ini dengan pandangannya.

Dan seketika mereka berdua _sweatdrop_ saat melihat sahabat merah mereka sedang duduk berduaan dengan lelaki tak dikenal di ujung meja seberang.

"Haaahhh~" Keduanya menghela napas bersamaan. Mereka memang tahu kebiasaan Karin yang walaupun telah memiliki kekasih tapi masih suka menerima ajakan pria lain yg menurutnya menarik perhatiannya.

"Lupakan saja dia~" Desis Ino, "lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan sisa liburan kita empat hari ke depan _forehead_?"

Sakura mencomot kentang goreng milik Ino sebelum menjawab, "umm... Mungkin aku hanya akan berbaring di rumah dan ... _online_..." Sahutnya mengendikkan bahu pasrah akan kehidupannya yang monoton ini.

"Asal kau tak mencoba mengomentari status orang asing lagi~" Celetuk Ino dan membuat tawa keduanya pecah tanpa memikirkan sahabat merahnya yang sedang asik di pojokan.

.

.

.

.

"Haahhh~"

Helaan napas panjang kembali terdengar dari seorang gadis cantik berhelai sewarna dan selembut permen kapas pemilik kamar mungil ini. _Emerald_ indahnya berkedip-kedip gelisah di dalam kamar yang penerangannya telah di matikan itu.

Ya, dia sedang mencoba untuk tidur karena sekarang sudah pukul setengah sebelas malam. Tapi apa daya, berapa kalipun mencoba tetap saja matanya enggan untuk terpejam. Berbalik, Sakura hendak meraih ponselnya di meja nakas.

Ponsel sewarna dengan rambut panjangnya itu tempak sepi. Tak ada pesan maupun _missed call._ Jelas saja, ia sengaja menonaktifkan seluruh panggilan masuk untuk menghindari gangguan nomor tak dikenal yang akhir-akhir ini sering menghubunginya dan itu membuatnya nyaris gila.

Jemari lentiknya menyalakan ponsel dan hendak memainkan _game_ yang terdapat dalam ponselnya sembari menunggu rasa kantuk datang. Tapi tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka keras menampilkan sosok lelaki tinggi tegap dengan helai merah terang yang acak-acakan itu berdiri dihadapan Sakura yang masih terbaring sambil memutar kedua matanya bosan, ' _che, apa lagi sekarang?'_ batinnya menggerutu sebal.

"Saku, tadi _Kaa-san_ menelpon dan menuyuruhmu mengantarkan ponselnya yang tertinggal ini ke Bar." Ujar Sasori kalem sambil menyodorkan sebuah ponsel berwarna _gold_ milik sang ibu.

"Huh! Kenapa aku? Ini sudah malam, kau saja yang mengantarnya!" Sungut Sakura seraya membalikkan tubuh berlawanan dengan kakaknya.

" _Nii-chan_ tak bisa Saku! Kau tau 'kan jalanan ke Bar kita agak jauh dan ... Gelap! Aku takut gelap!" Sasori mencicit semakin lemah mengutarakan alasannya. Sakura berdecih mendengarnya, "ayolah... Kau yang mengantarkannya ya~"

"Ck, iya-iya! Baiklah, dasar punya kakak penakut!" Gumam Sakura kesal seraya bangkit dari tidurnya dan meraih sebuah cardigan tipis yang tergantung di pintu kamarnya tanpa mengganti pakaian _babydoll_ nya lalu menyambar ponsel sang ibu dan segera pergi meninggalkan Sasori yang tersenyum-senyum melihat adik penurutnya.

~oOOOo~

Mini Bar yang memiliki nama ' _Tsuji's Bar'_ singkatan dari Tsunade-Jiraiya itu cukup ramai. Memang Bar keluarga Haruno yang telah lama berdiri bahkan sejak Sakura belum lahir itu tak terlalu besar, tapi cukup banyak muda mudi maupun pria dewasa yang menjadi langganannya dan sekedar menghabiskan waktu setelah sibuk bekerja hanya untuk melepas penat di sana.

Sebenarnya Sakura paling malas kalau disuruh kemari, jelas saja ia akan menjadi pusat perhatian dan tak jarang akan banyak yang menggodanya selagi sang Ibu sedang sibuk di belakang.

Seperti sekarang ini. Bayangkan saja, Sakura telah duduk diantara puluhan singa jantan yang menatapnya lapar. Salahkan ibu cerewetnya yang menyuruhnya menunggu di sini tanpa memperbolehkannya segera pulang. Ah mungkin sang ibu sengaja menahannya lebih lama agar membuat para tamu di sini semakin betah. Entahlah, tak mau ambil pusing. Sakura meraih segelas _wine_ dengan kadar alkohol rendah yang di siapkan sang ibu untukya. Ia langsung menyesapnya pelan sebelum kedua manik _emerald_ nya berhenti berkedip saat melihat segerombol pria tampan -ah tidak! Hanya 3 orang pria tampan yang baru saja memasuki Bar ini dengan kerennya.

Tiga pria dengan model dan helai rambut yang berbeda. Terutama seorang pria dengan wajah dingin dan tatapan mata _onyx_ setajam elang yang mengenakan _polo shirt_ hitam senada dengan rambutnya yang memiliki bias _raven_ mencuat itulah yang nampak paling menonjol dan paling keren di mata Sakura.

Pria itu nampak melirik Sakura sejenak dan melewati gadis dari anak pemilik Bar ini begitu saja menuju meja _bartender_ untuk memesan minuman -mungkin.

Sakura sempat terlulai lemas dengan wajah merona mendapatkan lirikan dari pria tampan barusan, tapi ia sedikit kecewa karena pria itu hanya melihatnya sepintas. Yah~ paling tidak, pria itu bisa duduk di kursi sebelah Sakura yang sedang kosong ini mungkin. Keingingan batinnya.

Tapi malah salah satu teman pria tersebut yang memiliki rambut pirang dan garis seperti kumis kucing di kedua wajahnya itulah yang menduduki kursi kosong sebelah Sakura. Pria kuning itu tersenyum ramah pada Sakura setelah mendudukkan diri.

Gadis musim semi itu sempat terpana juga oleh tetapan manik _sapphire_ di hadapannya. Lagi-lagi wajahnya sedikit merona dan membalas senyuman pria kuning berambut jabrik itu canggung.

"Hai... Aku Naruto, salam kenal~" Sapa pria tersebut masih dengan senyuman lima jarinya.

"Ah, emm... Aku... Sakura." Jawab Sakura sekenanya sambil menjabat tangan besar pria bernama Naruto di hadapannya, yah walaupun bukan pria tampan incarannya yang mengajak kenalan. Tapi tak apalah~ paling tidak, sedikit demi sedikit ia akan dekat juga dengan pria itu melalui pria ini. Pikirnya.

"Nama yang cocok untukmu, apa kau masih sekolah?"

Sakura mengangguk, "ya, aku sekolah di SMA putri Konoha Gakuen." Jawabnya bangga bisa bersekolah di SMA putri yang terkenal dengan murid pintarnya atau... Kutu bukunya.

Sepintas Naruto menegang, ia tersenyum semakin lebar sebelum berteriak nyaring dan membuat Sakura kaget karena pekikan cemperengnya itu.

" _TEMEEEE_! INI ORANGNYA!"

Deg!

' _Apa-apaan orang ini!?' Inner_ Sakura gelisah merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak.

"Apa?" Pria yang di panggil ' _teme_ ' itu menanggapi pekikan temannya bingung sambil berjalan mendekat.

"Murid Konoha Gakuen dari ' _Mixi_ ' yang kau telepon waktu itu!" Lanjut pria Kuning itu menjelaskan.

GLEK!

' _Ap-apa? Mixi? Ke-Kenapa pria ini tahu tentang itu?' S_ akura menjerit dalam hati saat merasakan dirinya sebentar lagi akan berada dalam keadaan bahaya. Ia hendak berdiri dan segera pergi dari Bar ini, tak peduli dengan perintah sang ibu. Yang penting ia harus kabur dulu sekarang, urusan itu bisa ia urus nanti. Pikirnya kalut.

Tapi terlambat, sebelum bangkit dari duduknya. Ada sebuah tangan seseorang yang tepat berdiri di belakangnya telah menahan kepalanya. Mengakibatkan Sakura tak bisa berdiri.

Tangan besar yang sedang menahannya itu dengan paksa sedikit menjambak rambut Sakura agar ia mendongak ke atas dan...

Deg! Deg!

Sakura benar-benar lupa bagaimana caranya berkedip dan bernapas saat melihat wajah tampan pria yang menahan kepalanya. Jantungnya berdebar semakin kencang seperti mau keluar dari tempatnya. Manik _onyx_ sehitam arang itu benar-benar mempesona. Menatapnya saja membuat Sakura merona, tatapan pria itu benar-benar tajam seolah menelanjanginya saat itu juga.

"Hn, Haruno Sakura dari Konoha Gakuen..." Desisan tajam dari bibir tipis pria _raven_ itu menyadarkan Sakura akan posisinya yang benar-benar terancam ini.

' _Glek! Oh, astaga! Aku melupakan hal ini!_ ' Pekik _inner_ nya frustasi.

Pria itu menatap Sakura intens, _onyx_ dan _emerald_ saling bertubrukan. Wajah tampannya tampak angkuh dan dingin di saat bersamaan.

"Masih ingat aku?" Pria tampan itu kembali bertanya, "Uchiha Sasuke."

' _Oh Tuhaaannn! Di-dia Uchiha Sasuke! Mati aku! Ba-bagaimana iniiii...?'_

.

 **.**

 _ **~to be continued~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Holaaaa minaaaa,,,**

 **Hezlin hadir lagi nih dengan FF yang sialnya baru ini! Khukhukhu~ Oh ya ini FF utk papi Sasuke birthday nih. Walaupun FF MC hoho.**

 **.**

 **Hem... mungkin sebagian dari kalian tau inspirasi Hezlin dari mana. Hehe yups. FF ini terinspirasi dari komik Korea berjudul** _ **That Guy was Splendid**_ **. Yah Hezlin bener-bener suka banget ma tu komik. Jadi berpikir bakalan keren banget kalo pairingx itu pair kesayangan kita SasuSaku. Dan jadilah FF** _ **Love in Mixi**_ **ini hehe...**

 **Bagi kalian yang pernah membaca komik TGWS, hemm yah~ anggap aja baca ulang versi fanficnya hihi~**

 **Itu juga kalo kalian mau baca sih, kalo gak mau baca jg gak papa kok 'kan gak ada paksaan ╮(╯3╰)╭ dan tentunya jalan cerita akan sedikit berubah juga Hezlin tambah-tambah sama sedikit unsur dewasa di dalamnya nanti hehe.**

 **Apakah kalian menyukainya? Kira-kira dilanjut gk nih FF? Ditunggu respon kalian melalui kotak review yaa~** **ヽ** **(^** **。** **^)** **ノ**

 **.**

 **Sekali lagi makasih untuk kalian yang bersedia RnR...**

╭ **（′▽‵）╭（′▽‵）╭（′▽‵）╯**

 **.**


	2. Chapter 2

.

 **Love in Mixi © Hezlin Cherry**

 **.**

 _ **Inspired by That Guy was Splendid**_

 _ **(Guiyeoni)**_

 **.**

 **RATE : M (For Save)**

 **.**

 **Sasuke Uchiha X Sakura Haruno**

 **.**

 **Romance, Hurt / comfort**

 **.**

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary : Karena keisengannya mengomentari status seseorang dari Sekolah lain di sosmed 'Mixi', Haruno Sakura harus berurusan dengan Uchiha Sasuke si ketua Geng Taka. Hingga suatu hari ia juga tak sengaja mencium bibir sang Uchiha, membuatnya semakin jauh terjebak dalam masalah, kala ketua Geng Taka tersebut meminta pertanggung jawaban lebih padanya. Sejak saat itu pula, hidup Sakura menjadi penuh kejutan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING: Alur muter2 gajeness, AU, OOC, TYPO, gak sesuai EYD!?**

 **.**

.

 _ **Don't like? Don't read!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

↖ _ **(^▽^)↗Happy Reading↖(^▽^)↗**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _._

 _'_ _U-Uchiha Sasuke?'_

 _'Uchiha Sasuke?'_

 _'Uchiha Sasukeeeeeee?'_

Sakura masih terus menggumamkan nama itu di dalam kepalanya. Saat ini jantungnya masih berdetak kencang menatap pria tampan yang sialnya terlihat menahan amarah tersebut.

"Huh, ternyata kau hanyalah seorang gadis aneh berkepala gulali!" Pria yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu mendengus kasar setelah melihat gadis _pink_ yang pernah memaki dan menghinanya di _Mixi_.

Mereka masih bertatapan lama dengan posisi, Sasuke berdiri tegak di belakang Sakura sambil menahan kepala _pink_ itu dan mendongakkannya ke atas agar bisa melihat wajahnya.

Glek!

Sakura merasa menelan _saliva_ pun begitu susahnya. "Mau apa kau?" Ia memberanikan diri bertanya.

Sasuke menyeringai, diikuti oleh kedua temannya yang berambut kuning jabrik dan seorang lagi yang berambut abu-abu bias kebiruan dengan gigi runcing yang memperhatikan dengan seringaiannya.

"Sudah lama sekali aku menantikan hari seperti ini." Desis Sasuke semakin mendekat ke arah Sakura tanpa melepaskan kontak mata di antara mereka berdua.

Sakura berjengit ingin mundur tapi tak bisa, wajahnya dan kepalanya tertahan hingga susah untuk bergerak itu hanya bisa tertawa canggung.

"Haha... A-aku pikir, masalah itu sudah lama dan ... Sudah selesai...hihi~" Sakura membuat wajahnya tersenyum dan terlihat semanis mungkin agar pria dihadapannya melunak dan melupakan kejadian sebelum ini.

"Hem, hanya kaulah satu-satunya gadis yang berani memaki Sasuke lho~" Bisik pria bergigi runcing yang juga belum tahu namanya tersebut membuat kulit putih Sakura mendadak bergidik ngeri menerima bisikan aneh itu.

' _Apaan sih orang ini? Hii menyebalkan!'_ Dengus Sakura sebal dalam hati.

"Suigetsu! Menjauhlah, jangan membuatnya semakin ketakutan, haha~" Naruto berseru agar temannya itu juga tak mengganggu aktivitas introgasi Sasuke. Dan dibalas decihan pelan oleh Suigetsu.

"Kau pikir, aku bisa melupakannya begitu saja, eh?" Balas Sasuke tajam semakin merunduk dan mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka dan hanya sisa beberapa _centimeter_ sebelum suara pekikan wanita yang baru saja datang, menginterupsinya.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan pada anak gadisku!?"

Sentak Wanita paruh baya berambut pirang kuncir dua yang masih tampak cantik dan _sexy_ di usianya yang tak lagi muda itu baru saja keluar dari balik pintu membawa beberapa botol minuman.

' _Oh I love my mommmm! Kau datang di saat yang tepat! Yeaahh~' Inner_ Sakura menjerit senang melihat bala bantuan datang. Pastinya sang ibu tak akan membiarkan putri semata wayangnya diganggu oleh pria asing tampan ini.

Sasuke berdecih sambil bergumam tak jelas ingin menanggapi perkataan wanita pemilik Bar ini sebelum wanita tersebut kembali berujar.

"Jadi kau ingin menggoda anakku, hah!?" Sergah Tsunade lagi seraya mendekati mereka.

Naruto dan Suigetsu sudah mengkeret melihat tatapan sangar pemilik Bar yang ternyata adalah ibu dari gadis yang mereka pojokkan sedari tadi.

Sakura mengangguk setuju, ' _sedikit lagi, habis kau Uchiha Sasukeeee!_ ' batinnya memekik senang.

"Bukan begitu caranya!" Kau harus lebih romantis lagi, bocah tampan~" Lanjut Ibu dua anak itu lagi sambil tersenyum aneh dan sukses membuat mereka semua yang terlibat di sini _sweatdrop_.

Lebih-lebih Sakura yang tak menyangka sang ibu justru berpikiran kalau dia sedang digoda, hei! Dia sedang diancam dan dipojokkan! Bukan digoda! Payah.

" _Che_! Merayu apanya! Aku tak sudi menggodanya!" Balas Sasuke tajam.

Membuat Tsunade berjengit geram mendengarnya. "Kau bilang apa hei anak muda!?"

Sakura merasa atmosfer mulai memanas dan di saat bersamaan dia merasa cengkraman tangan besar Sasuke merenggang, ini kesempatannya!

Set!

Dengan cepat Sakura berdiri dan kabur dari pria _onyx_ menawan tersebut. Hal itu membuat Sasuke tersentak kaget dan berdecak kesal. Ia telah lalai.

"Ah, sudahlah _Kaa-san~_ tak usah meladeni orang tak penting seperti mereka!" Ujar Sakura yang kini telah berdiri di sebelah sang ibu sambil menjulurkan lidah mengejek Sasuke yang terlihat geram menahan amarah, "kali ini aku akan ikut membantu _Kaa-san_ di belakang yaa~?" Lanjutnya lagi dengan nada memohon dan dibalas anggukan oleh sang ibu yang akan berbalik pergi ke belakang tempat yang cukup aman bagi Sakura.

Sebelum berbalik mengikuti sang ibu, lagi-lagi gadis _pinky_ itu menjulurkan lidah ke arah Sasuke seraya menggumamkan kata " _bye_ , bokong sapi~ ups bokong ayam~"

" _Che_! Sialan! Dia menjadikan ibunya sebagai tameng!"

"Hmmpphh-!"

Naruto dan Suigetsu mendengus menahan tawa mendengar ejekan Sakura pada ketua gengnya sebelum keduanya dihadiahi _deathglare_ dari sang ketua dan membuat mereka bungkam seketika.

"Ehm," pria berambut kuning jabrik berdehem sejenak, "lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya _teme_?"

"Apa kita akan menunggu si _pinky_ itu keluar?" Suigetsu turut menimpali.

"Hn, kita akan menunggunya!" Tegas Sasuke seraya meraih botol _wine_ pesanannya kasar dan menuangnya ke gelas lalu meneguknya cepat.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, ternyata Sakura memang memiliki niat lain. Ia ikut sang ibu ke belakang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah untuk melarikan diri. Bar milik keluarganya ini memiliki pintu keluar rahasia dan dapat digunakan kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu yang penting seperti sekarang.

Malam ini Sakura benar-benar beruntung masih bisa kabur. Bar keluarganya ini telah diketahui oleh pria bernama Sasuke tadi. Jadi Sakura harus lebih berhati-hati jika akan kemari. Itulah yang saat ini ada dipikirannya. Bahkan sekarang ini dirinya tengah berlari sekuat tenaga membelah jalanan gelap nan sepi karena memang ini sudah memasuki tengah malam dan kubangan air tergenang yang terinjak oleh kakinya pun tak ia pedulikan lagi. Yang ada dibenaknya sekarang adalah ia harus segera sampai rumah sebelum gerombolan pria itu menemukannya bahkan mengejarnya.

Sakura sampai di rumah dalam waktu 7 menit -yang sebenarnya butuh 15 menit untuk menempuhnya jika dengan berjalan kaki biasa. Dengan napas terengah Sakura segera mencuci tangan dan kakinya untuk segera tidur di kamarnya tercinta. Dalam tidur pun ia bermimpi dikejar-kejar oleh pria tampan berambut mencuat tersebut yang sedang membawa-bawa semprotan pembunuh nyamuk. Kali ini tidurnya benar-benar tak nyenyak.

.

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu dalam damai. Sakura benar-benar bersyukur karena sejak kejadian malam itu, hidupnya berjalan tenang seperti biasanya tanpa ada ancaman dan ketakutan membayanginya. Sepertinya pria tersebut telah menyerah terhadapnya dan melupakannya begitu saja -mungkin.

Tak mau ambil pusing, gadis berhelai serupa dengan kelopak bunga kebangsaan Jepang itu mencoba kembali fokus dengan obrolan kedua sahabatnya. Ya, mereka bertiga sedang berkumpul membentuk bundaran kecil di dalam kelas sambil menunggu wali kelas baru mereka di kelas yang juga baru ini.

Sebenarnya Sakura juga masih mengantuk, ia kurang tidur semalam karena tidurnya terganggu oleh sang kakak yang menyuruhnya memasak nasi goreng _special_ tengah malam. Naas baginya karena stok nasi telah habis, jadi ia harus menanaknya dulu selama kurang lebih sejam agar bisa mendapatkan nasi yang pulen dan enak dan itu mengharuskannya menunggu alias begadang.

Salahkan dirinya yang kalah taruhan bermain _game poker online_ dengan Sasori dan menyebabkan dirinya harus memasakkan nasi goreng kesukaan sang kakak kapanpun dia memintanya sebanyak 10 kali. Tak lagi-lagi ia menerima ajakan bermain _game_ bersama kakak tengilnya yang memang maniak _game_ itu kalau ia hanya akan jadi bulan-bulanan sang kakak untuk memasak nasi goreng, _che_!

"Hoaammm~" Dan lagi-lagi ia menguap.

" _Forehead_ , seorang gadis kalau menguap tak boleh terlalu lebar dan harus menutup mulutnya dengan tangan!" Desis Ino jengah menatap sahabat _pinky_ nya yang sedari tadi hanya menguap saja kerjaannya.

Sakura langsung refleks mengatupkan bibirnya rapat dan bergumam sekilas menanggapinya.

Sementara Karin memperhatikan kedua sahabatnya malas dan seketika teringat dengan obrolan ketua OSIS mereka saat di perpustakaan.

"Ah, sepertinya aku tahu sedikit informasi tentang Uchiha Sasuke." Perkataan Karin sukses membuat manik _emerald_ dan _aquamarine_ dihadapannya beralih menatapnya cepat.

Terlebih Sakura yang sempat menegang mendengar sahabatnya membuka kembali pokok pembicaraan dengan nama tak lazim yang paling ingin ia hindari sepanjang masa tersebut. Tapi tatapan mata Sakura seolah berbicara pada Karin untuk menceritakan info yang ia tahu.

"Hem, dia adalah ketua Geng Taka dari KHS..." Jelas Karin kalem sambil menaikkan kacamatanya sejenak setelah bercermin.

"APA?" Sakura dan Ino memekik bersamaan.

"G-Geng Taka yang itu... Yang paling ditakuti di KHS itu...?" Tanya Sakura kalut dan Karin mengangguk meng'iya'kan.

Bayangkan saja, Geng Taka adalah Geng yang terkenal dengan 5 anggota tampan dan berandal di KHS ( _Konoha High School)._ Mereka berlima tak akan segan-segan ikut tawuran antar pelajar jika ada yang menghina maupun membuat masalah dengan mereka. Entah itu murid sekolahnya sendiri atau murid dari sekolah lain. Dibawah kepemimpinan Uchiha Sasuke yang angkuh, dingin, arogan dan kejam -menurut kabar burung- Geng itu benar-benar menakutkan. Belum lagi kabarnya mereka juga sebenarnya memiliki puluhan anak buah di luar Geng Taka itu sendiri. Dan itulah yang membuat nama geng mereka terkenal bahkan ditakuti oleh sebagian pelajar di kota ini.

"Pantas saja namanya tak asing..." Gumam Ino, "yang penting, kau tak bermasalah dengannya lagi setelah insiden _Mixi_ itu 'kan _forehead_?" Tukas Ino lagi dan langsung mengena _plus_ menancap di hati Sakura.

Gadis Haruno itu mengangguk ragu, "Hem, yah~ kurasa begitu..." Walaupun dalam hatinya menjerit dan merutuki kebodohannya yang telah menghina sang Uchiha terlebih kejadian di Bar malm itu, ' _Arrrggghh!' Inner_ nya menjerit frustasi.

"Tapi, kau tahu itu semua dari mana Karin?" Tanya Ino penasaran dan Sakura pun sama.

Karin menatapnya sekilas lalu meletakkan cermin yang ia pegang sedari tadi ke dalam laci dan meraih jadwal pelajaran hari ini sebelum menjawabnya.

"Aku tak sengaja mencuri dengar pembicaraan ketua OSIS kita -Sabaku Temari- saat di perpustakaan tadi yang ternyata memiliki kekasih salah satu anggota Geng Taka." Jelasnya panjang lebar sambil mengamati jam pelajaran pada hari ini.

Sakura dan Ino mengangguk, mereka memang tahu jika sahabat merahnya ini _hobby_ ke perpustakaan dari pada pergi ke kantin seperti mereka tadi. Pantas saja. Dan mereka tak mentangka jika ketua OSIS yang galak itu memiliki kekasih. Terlebih anggota Geng Taka yang ditakuti tersebut. Bahkan jika pasangan itu berniat menguasai dunia, pasti sangat menakutkan! Batin Ino dan Sakura bergidik membayangkannya.

"Apa kau juga tahu siapa saja anggota Geng Taka itu?" Kali ini Sakura yang bertanya.

"Kalau tidak salah dengar tadi itu ada Uchiha Sasuke sebagai ketua, lalu Naruto, Suigetsu, Shikamaru, dan Gaara." Ujar Karin dan seketika tersentak kaget melihat jadwal pelajaran yang sedari tadi diamatinya itu, "hei, hari ini kita ada jam tambahan sepulang sekolah!"

"Ck, sial!" Ino berdecak kesal mendengarnya.

"Apa? Kenapa di hari pertama sekolah sudah ada jam pelajaran tambahan, sih? Bolos saja, yuk! Ya-ya-ya?" bujuk Sakura.

Ino dan Karin langsung memandang Sakura mempertimbangkan ajakan sahabat _pinky_ nya tersebut.

Namun seketika ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Karin, "aku tak bisa! Kalian tahu 'kan sebelum liburan kemarin nilaiku sempat menurun..." Ujar Karin seraya menghela napas malas, "jadi aku harus mengikuti pelajaran tambahan kali ini~" Lanjutnya.

Tak heran, Karin memanglah yang paling peduli masalah nilai diantara ketiganya. Karena Ino dan Sakura selalu cuek tentang nilai dan menganggap kalau mereka hanya perlu menjalaninya seperti mengikuti arus sungai yang mengalir.

"Yah~ kau tak seruuu!" Cibir Sakura, "lalu, bagaimana denganmu _pig_? Ayolah kita bolos aja dan bisa langsung pulang ke rumah~ aku ngantuk~" Sakura merengek dan mengeluarkan jurus _puppy eyes_ nya membuat Ino tak sanggup menolak.

"Uh~ sialan kau _forehead_! Kau berhasil menghasutku!"

"Hehehe~" Sakura hanya bisa nyengir kuda menanggapinya.

"Oke, deh. Setelah jam pelajaran ini, ya?" Sahut Ino semangat.

Sakura mengangguk antusias. Begitu mudahnya menghasut sahabat pirangnya ini, batinnya senang.

Dan begitulah, akhirnya mereka berduapun memutuskan kabur dari jam pelajaran tambahan siang ini tanpa Karin.

.

.

Gadis merah muda dan pirang itu mengendap-endap keluar dari sebuah ruangan 5 menit sebelum bel pulang sekolah dibunyikan. Mereka akan menjalankan rencananya untuk membolos pelajaran tambahan di hari pertama ini dengan posisi Sakura yang berada di depan dan memperhatikan kondisi bagian depan sedangkan Ino yang bertugas mengawasi bagian belakang. Keduanya sudah seperti agen FBI yang sedang ingin menyergap musuh jika mengendap begitu.

Sakura terus menatap awas keadaan koridor sekolah yang akan dilewatinya. Kini meteka telah berhasil keluar dari gedung sekolah dengan aman tanpa dicurigai. Sekarang yang harus dilakukan adalah berjalan ke gerbang depan dan bersikap seolah keduanya tak memiliki jam tambahan jika lewat di pos _security_ nanti.

Namun sedetik kemudian _emerald_ nya membulat sempurna saat melihat beberapa pria yang sedang berkerumun di depan pos satpam yang entah kemana penjaganya itu. Karena yang lebih mengagetkan lagi adalah ia melihat sosok pria berambut kuning jabrik yang juga sedang melihat ke arahnya dan menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya.

' _Ah! Kenapa mereka di sini?! Ini gawat!_ ' Batin Sakura panik kala merasa dirinya seperti sengaja ditunggu oleh sekawanan pria asing tersebut.

Dengan cepat Sakura bebalik arah tanpa menghiraukan Ino yang sedang berlari ke arahnya bingung.

"Hei _forehead_! Kenapa berbalik!?" Pekik Ino saat menyadari adanya keanehan.

"Ada Geng Uchiha Sasuke di sana!"

Ino terkejut dan turut berbalik arah mengejar Sakura yang sudah cukup jauh darinya. "Apa!? Sialan kau! Kenapa tak bilang dari tadi!" Pekiknya geram.

"..."

Sakura tak menyahut lagi melainkan fokus berlari menuju pintu belakang.

Hosh... Hosh...

"Tu-tunggu aku _forehead_...!" teriak gadis pirang Yamanaka itu dengan suara yang terputus-putus.

"Kalau tak mau ketahuan dan terkena hukuman, ayo cepat _pig_!" Jawab Sakura. ' _Harus lewat pintu belakang... Ah, Gawat! Dikunci!_ ' batinnya kalut saat mendapat pintu yang akan mereka gunakan untuk keluar alias kabur alias membolos itu terkunci rapat. Dia mulai memikirkan cara lain. ' _Sial, kalau begitu..._ ' batinnya lagi.

"Gadis kejam! Teganya kau meninggalkan teman sendiri Hah!" Protes Ino ketika telah berhasil mengejar Sakura.

Gadis musim semi itu masih berlari dengan kecepatan penuh menyusuri gerbang belakang sekolahnya ini sembari mencari celah. "Maaf, _pig_... Akan kubayar kesalahanku ini nanti!" Jawabnya sambil menoleh ke belakang, "sekarang bukan saatnya bertengkar!" Sambungnya.

"Lalu, bagaimana caranya kita keluar?" tanya Ino dengan suara semakin meninggi, tanda ia mulai marah.

"Aku juga sedang berpikir! Geng Uchiha Sasuke sudah melihatku. Entah kenapa mereka bisa sampai di sekolah ini. Selain itu, tidak ada jalan lagi untuk keluar dari sini." jawab Sakura panjang lebar pada Ino yang kelihatannya sudah mulai panik. "Kalau begitu, tak ada cara lain lagi. Kita harus keluar dengan melompati dinding pagar sekolah ini." sambung Sakura sambil mengamati dinding besar setinggi 2 meter dihadapannya.

Ini merupakan dinding yang lebih rendah dari dinding lain yang mencapai tinggi 3 meter yang baru saja mereka telusuri.

"Apa? Yang benar saja!? Kau gila ya?" tanya Ino yang kaget mendengar jawaban Sakura.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Terpaksa demi kelangsungan hidup kita!"

" _Che_! Kau 'kan yang membawaku dalam masalah ini!" Cerocos Ino kesal, "terus kalau kita lompat pagar, gimana turunnya? itu'kan sangat mengerikan kau tahu!?"

"Lebih baik daripada dihukum." Sahut Sakura final seraya mempersilahkan sahabat pirangnya untuk memanjat duluan karena dia akan mengawasi kondisi sekitar sebelum gilirannya.

HUP!

Dengan terpaksa Ino memanjat dinding yang mengelilingi sekolah mereka sambil mengeluh. "Ugh... Pertunjukan macam apa ini!? kenapa aku harus memanjat dinding untuk kabur dan sekaligus sembunyi dari orang-orang yang mengejarmu sih? Aku 'kan tak tahu apa-apa tentang masalahmu dengan mereka!" Gerutuan tak jelas dari Ino mengiringi proses melarikan diri mereka.

"Hehehe... Maaf ya _pig_ ~ Kau 'kan sahabatku~" Cengir Sakura sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan memperhatikan sahabat _blonde_ nya yang telah berhasil memanjat puncak pagar dengan susah payah, lalu akan turun ke seberang sana sebentar lagi.

BRUK!

"Wuaaaah~...!" Pekik Ino di seberang dinding sambil merintih.

Teriakan sahabat pirangnya itu membuat Sakura kaget dan bertanya pada Ino yang ada di seberang. "Apa yang terjadi _pig_? Kau tidak apa-apa!?" Tanyanya khawatir.

"..."

Tak ada jawaban dari Ino. Sakura sudah mulai gelisah kalau-kalau sahabat pirangnya itu jatuh dengan posisi berbahaya seperti kepalanya duluan yang terjatuh menyentuh tanah? Mungkin. Entahlah, semoga saja tidak!

" _Pig_...?"

"Ah, ti-tidak apa-apa kok, _forehead_ ~" Jawab Ino dari seberang.

Sakura bernapas lega mendengarnya. "Yup... Bagus! Sekarang giliranku~" Ujarnya yang sudah siap memanjat dinding itu semangat seraya mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melompat meraih puncak pagar lalu memanjatnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sakura yang telah berhasil memanjat dinding itu bermaksud untuk lompat turun dengan memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Tapi dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa itu adalah kesalahan terbesar yang pernah dia lakukan.

Tap!

DUK!

BRUKK!

Lalu, adegan ini! Perbuatan paling ceroboh dalam hidupnya!

CUUUUPPP~!

' _Cuupp? Apa ini? Kenapa tubuhku tidak sakit? Dan sepertinya aku menyentuh sesuatu! Kenapa bibirku terasa lembut? Hah? Bibir?'_

Sakura membuka matanya dan kaget ketika melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

Saat ini dirinya sedang mengalami kejadian yang sangat memalukan. Dia jatuh menimpa seseorang dan tidak sengaja berciuman dengan orang itu. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, ternyata orang itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Catat! Uchiha Sasuke!

GLEK!

Gadis manis Haruno itu menegup ludah berat. _Emerald_ nya membulat sempurna menyadari kalau ia telah menimpa pria yang justru harus ia hindari ini.

"UWOOOOOOO~ _"_

 _"OH MY GOODDD_!"

"ASTAGAAAA!"

"SUIT-SUIT~"

Terdengar berbagai macam sorak sorai dari kerumunan anak buah Geng Taka yang tengah berdiri melingkari mereka berdua. Ino juga ada dalam kerumunan itu sedang menatap sahabat _pinky_ nya dengan mata melotot dan mulut menganga akibat aksi konyol sahabat dari kecilnya tersebut.

"Menyingkir dari tubuhku!" Bentak Sasuke sambil mendorong Sakura sejauh yang ia bisa.

"Ma-maaf, aku tak sengaja." Kata Sakura bergegas bangkit, lalu segera membalikkan badannya dan bermaksud pergi dari sana.

"Mau ke mana kau?" tanya Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Sakura tiba-tiba.

"A-aku 'kan sudah minta maaf... Tadi itu tak disengaja!" Sakura _keukuh_ dengan perkataannya, pokoknya sebisa mungkin ia harus segera pergi dan kabur dari hadapan pria tampan mengerikan ini, pikirnya.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berseru lantang dengan pernyataan yang sungguh-sungguh konyol menurut Sakura. Bahkan menurut seluruh anggota gengnya yang juga berada di sini menyaksikan adegan _lovey dovey_ ketua mereka yang langka ini.

"Hah!? Apa?" Sakura terkejut tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Kau yang pertama menyentuhkan bibir ke bibirku! Tanggung Jawab!" Sasuke masih dengan sabar mengulangi perkataannya walaupun ia paling tidak suka mengulang sesuatu untuk meyakinkan seseorang.

Dan saat itu juga seluruh anggota geng Taka yang memiliki helai dan warna rambut berbeda maupun Ino langsung _sweatdrop_ , terkejut, terlonjak, terguling dan terkaget dengan versinya masing-masing saat mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Apa ucapan itu bisa dipercaya? Kenapa tak sekalian saja bilang 'aku hamil'...!" Sakura benar-benar kesal dan bingung, ' _apa-apaan pria ini? Hanya sebuah ciuman dan dia minta pertanggung jawaban? Che, konyol! Apakah ini modus model baru?'_ Batinnya.

"Serius, tuh. Sasuke tak akan menyentuh tanganmu kalau bukan mau menikah denganmu~" Seorang pria yang identik dengan gigi runcingnya datang menghampiri Sakura dan berbisik padanya.

' _Ugh, cowok menyebalkan ini lagi!_ ' batin Sakura. ' _Tapi, apa benar yang ia katakan? benar-benar tak masuk akal! Dengan tampang yang bisa membuat gadis menangis dan bahagia dalam satu waktu ini ... mana mungkin dia tak pernah menyentuh wanita, 'kan?'_

"Ba-bagaimana ... aku harus bertanggung jawab?" Akhirnya Sakura memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Kita Menikah!" Titah Sasuke final.

"Eeeehhhhh!?"

.

 **.**

 _ **~to be continued~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Hei minaaaa,,,**

 **Hezlin lagi semangat nih buat nulis fict ini... Hehe tapi setelah ini akan kembali fokus lanjutin fated to love u kok, jadi tenang aja, Hezlin gk akan melupakan FF yg satu itu ╮(╯▽╰)╭**

 **Okey. Sebelumnya makasih ya atas respon kalian trhadap FF ini. Memang cerita tak akan sama persis seperti yg di komik...Yah walaupun garis besarnya akan mirip~ tapi akan Hezlin tambah-tambahin adegannya. Seperti adegan Saku yang ketemu Sasu di Bar, itu 'kan di komiknya mereka ketemu di Salon, tapi Hezlin ubah di Bar keluarga Saku ketemunya hehe ╮(╯3╰)╭**

 **.**

 **Sekali lagi makasih yaa untuk kalian yang udh mendukung diriku, dan juga yang udah RnR, fav dan follow ╮(╯▽╰)╭**

 **Special thanks to:**

 _wind-chan, mikahiro-shinra, Tachibana Koyuki, pinktomato, bandung girl, OntokkiRoyLee, hanazono yuri, Eunike Yuen, , Gue, SHL7810, poetri-chan, azhuichan, GaemSJ, Sleepy Gizibe, azizaanr, GaemCloud347, Laras921, okeyoon98, syauQy-chan, Furinkzn, phaniechan98, flashesfox, pink blue sichiru, KimYuzZ, Harukichi629, Kakaru S.S, misakiken, NethyTomatocherry, ayuniejung, respitasari, Yukiyamada, hanna, sami haruchi 2, ToruPerri, bgw, Dark heiji, Guest, Nami, SashUchiha, Sakura's lover, Yuie, Saysay, Wsf, achi, kana, lala-chan, Guest, guest, anna, hani salsa, uchi-chan, pink cherry, uchiha lovers, aihara, yukarina._

 _._

 **Saatnya Hezlin balas review not login dulu ya, utk review yg login udh Hezlin balas via PM, cekidot** **ヽ** **(^** **。** **^)** **ノ**

 _ **hanna**_ _: Makasih ya udh suka fic ini dan RnR...ini udh lanjut kok, moga suka ya~_

 _ **sami haruchi 2**_ _: aa Makasih ya sami-chan udh suka fic ini dan RnR...ini udh lanjut kok, moga suka ya~hehe iya ini fic yg Hezlin bilang wktu itu dan baru smpet publish skrg. Btw sami-chan slalu jeli ya soal typo hehe makasih diingatkan. ╮(╯3╰)╭_

 _ **ToruPerri**_ _: hehe tenyata Toru-chan suka jg ma komiknya ya? Keren sih versi komikx mkx Hezlin cb buat ffnya, yaah tapi dibeda-bedain dikit heheh... Btw Makasih ya udh suka fic ini dan RnR...ini udh lanjut kok, moga suka ya~_

 _ **bgw**_ _: Makasih ya udh RnR...ini udh lanjut kok, moga suka ya~_

 _ **Guest**_ _: hehe Makasih ya udh RnR dan menyukai FF ini..oh ya udh lanjut kok, moga suka ya~_

 _ **Nami**_ _: Iya Sasu ketemu Saku nih, yaa gitu deh yg terjadi hehe Makasih ya udh RnR...ini udh lanjut kok, moga suka ya~_

 _ **Yuie**_ _: Makasih ya udh RnR...ini udh lanjut kok, moga suka ya~ tapi kykx chox bklan panjang deh, hehe tpi Hezlin usahakn spya bisa updte cpet..._

 _ **Saysay**_ _: Makasih ya udh RnR...ini udh lanjut kok, moga suka ya~_

 _ **Wsf**_ _: hehe Makasih ya udh RnR...ini udh lanjut kok, moga suka ya~_

 _ **achi**_ _: Makasih ya udh RnR...ini udh lanjut kok, moga suka ya~_

 _ **Kana**_ _: Sasu kykx gk bisa kasar2 kok ke saku. Kan istrinya trcinta hihi... Btw Makasih ya udh RnR...ini udh lanjut kok, moga suka ya~_

 _ **Lala-chan:**_ _wahh makasih trnyata lala-chan suka baca komiknya juga ya? Heheh Makasih ya udh RnR...ini udh lanjut kok, moga suka ya~_

 _ **Guest**_ _: hemm novel korea? Wah Hezlin kurang tau juga ya kalo tentang novelnya, soalx gk pernah baca novelnya dan hanya punya komiknya aja nih dgn judul_ _ **That Guy was Splendid**_ _gitu... Btw Makasih ya udh RnR...ini udh lanjut kok, moga suka ya~_

 _ **guest**_ _: Makasih ya udh RnR...ini udh lanjut kok, moga suka ya~_

 _ **Anna**_ _: Makasih ya udh RnR...ini udh lanjut kok, moga suka ya~_

 _ **Hani-salsa**_ _: Makasih ya udh RnR...ini udh lanjut kok, moga suka ya~_

 _ **Uchi-chan**_ _: Makasih ya udh RnR...ini udh lanjut kok, moga suka ya~_

 _ **Pink-cherry**_ _: iya ini dah updte kilat, gimana? Heheh btw Makasih ya udh RnR...ini udh lanjut kok, moga suka ya~_

 _ **Uchiha lovers:**_ _Itu bala bantuan datang hehe Makasih ya udh RnR...ini udh lanjut kok, moga suka ya~_

 _ **Aihara**_ _: Makasih ya udh RnR...ini udh lanjut kok, moga suka ya~_

 _ **Yukarina**_ _: hehe iyaa karakter cowox Eunsung yg ganteng dan sifatnya yg nyebelin gimanaaa gitu memang persis bnget sma Sasuke, heheh btw Makasih ya udh RnR...ini udh lanjut kok, moga suka ya~_

 **Yosh itu dulu balasan review dari Hezlin... Jangan lupa RnR lagi yaa? Kritik dan Saran kalian, Hezlin tunggu**

╮ **(╯▽╰)╭**

 **.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya**

╭ **（′▽‵）╭（′▽‵）╭（′▽‵）╯**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love in Mixi © Hezlin Cherry**

 **.**

 _ **Inspired by That Guy was Splendid**_

 _ **(Guiyeoni)**_

 **.**

 **RATE : M (For Save)**

 **.**

 **Sasuke Uchiha X Sakura Haruno**

 **.**

 **Romance, Hurt / comfort**

 **.**

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary : Karena keisengannya mengomentari status seseorang dari Sekolah lain di sosmed 'Mixi', Haruno Sakura harus berurusan dengan Uchiha Sasuke si ketua Geng Taka. Hingga suatu hari ia juga tak sengaja mencium bibir sang Uchiha, membuatnya semakin jauh terjebak dalam masalah, kala ketua Geng Taka tersebut meminta pertanggung jawaban lebih padanya. Sejak saat itu pula, hidup Sakura menjadi penuh kejutan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING: Alur muter2 gajeness, AU, OOC, TYPO, gak sesuai EYD!?**

 **.**

.

 _ **Don't like? Don't read!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

↖ _ **(^▽^)↗Happy Reading↖(^▽^)↗**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Kita Menikah!" Titah Sasuke final seraya bangkit lalu menepuk-nepuk bokongnya yang kotor karena debu yang menempel.

"E-eeehhhh!?"

Hening sejenak

Sakura dan Ino bahkan seluruh anggota Geng Taka yang ada di situ mematung. Bahkan rasanya nyawanyapun ikut meluap mendengar perkataan pria penuh kejutan dihadapannya ini.

"I-Ino _pig_ , dia bilang apa tadi?" Dengan nyawa yang sisa setengah, Sakura kembali bertanya pada Ino yang kini berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Dia bilang ... Menikah ... Denganmu." Jawab Ino yang juga masih mematung tak bergeming.

' _Me ... nikah?!'_

Lagi-lagi _inner_ Sakura menjerit histeris mendengar satu kata yang paling sakral baginya telah diumbar oleh pria paling mempesona yang sialnya begitu menakutkan sekaligus menyebalkan dihadapannya ini.

" _Teme_ , kau gila ya? Lihat wajahnya sampai memucat kaget begitu..." Pria kuning jabrik bernama Naruto itu menepuk bahu Sasuke sambil berbisik nyaring. Entah disengaja atau memang suara cemprengnya yang sangat nyaring walaupun sedang berbisik.

Sasuke mengelap bibir tipisnya dengan punggung tangannya, mencoba menghapus jejak tak kasat mata yang baru saja tercipta pada bibir perawan miliknya. "Ck, mau bagaimana lagi! Dia sudah menciumku!"

DOENG!

 _Inner_ Sakura serasa terjatuh dan tertimpa batu besar saat tak sengaja mendengar pria dihadapannya berbisik nyaring. ' _Konyol sekali! Dia ini bodoh atau polos!'_

"Hei! Kenapa aku harus menikah denganmu!?" Sentak Sakura tak terima akan keputusan sepihak tersebut.

"Karena kau telah menciumku!" Jawab Sasuke cepat.

" _Che_ , hanya karena itu?" Balas bungsu Haruno itu, Sasuke manggut-manggut meng'iya'kan. "A-aku sudah punya pacar!" Sakura kembali memutar otak untuk lepas dari masalah konyol ini.

"Hn, aku tak peduli!"

"I-ini benar-benar konyol! Tak masuk akal!" Pekik gadis musim semi itu lagi.

Sakura masih sibuk menyanggahnya sedangkan Sasuke tak lagi menanggapinya melainkan sibuk mengalihkan pembicaraan pada anak buahnya dengan pembicaraan seputar geng yang Sakura sendiri tak mengerti.

"Aku harus pergi." Kata Sasuke sebelum berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Ino yang masih menatapnya tak percaya. "Aa, telepon aku malam ini!" Tegasnya lagi sebelum berbalik.

"Apa? Aku?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Ya, kau _pinky_! Awas tak meneleponku!" Sergah Sasuke geram, "nomorku masih yang malam itu!" Lanjutnya lagi.

"Ugh! Be-beneran mau menikah?" Lagi-lagi Sakura memberanikan diri mengulangi perkataan sang Uchiha.

Ino masih terdiam sambil menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan memperhatikan interaksi aneh bin ajaib dari sahabatnya dan pria tampan di sana.

"Dasar bodoh! Nanti kalau sudah lulus! _Che_ , Kalau saja kau tak menciumku! Sial!" Sasuke kembali menjelaskan sambil menahan geraman kekesalannya, "ngapain lompat dinding segala sih?!" Sembur Sasuke.

"Kau juga! Ngapain sembunyi dibalik pagar, hah?" Bukannya menjawab, Sakura justru balik bertanya.

"Ck, sudahlah!" Decak sang ketua geng tersebut tajam, "intinya kalau tak ingin mati, malam ini kau harus menelponku!" Putusnya final sambil melenggang pergi tanpa mendengar jawaban gadis pinky yang telah menjadi tawanannya sekarang.

"HUH! BAKAAA!" Sakura berteriak nyaring sebelum gerombolan Geng Taka tersebut menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Hei, _forehead_... Tadi itu Uchiha Sasuke ketua Geng Taka yang itu ya?" Ino tiba-tiba bertanya antusias dan dibalas delikan tak suka oleh Sakura. "Ternyata dari dekat dia lebih tampan yaa~ biasanya aku hanya melihatnya sepintas saja sih, hehe wahh beruntungnya kau _forehead_ ~" Cerocos gadis pecinta bunga itu panjang lebar sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Sakura keras.

"HUWAAAAA~ Beruntung apanya _pig_! Bagaimana nasibku kedepannya~ hiks~" Sakura menjerit histeris meratapi nasibnya.

"Hei, tenanglah _forehead_ ~ jalani saja dulu, siapa tau dia pria baik yang bersembunyi dibalik nama besar gengnya," kali ini perkataan Ino benar-benar bijak dan tak ada salahnya diikuti, pikir Sakura.

"Aku juga pernah dengar kalau dia memang sensitif terhadap sentuhan badan, jadi kau beruntung bisa menyentuhnya bahkan menciumnya, kyaaaa~ tunggu sampai aku menceritakannya pada Karin~" Lanjut gadis pirang _ponytail_ itu lagi seraya memekik genit membayangkannya dan itu membuat Sakura _sweatdrop_ seketika. Rugi dia telah memuji perkataan sahabat _blonde_ nya itu sedetik yang lalu kalau ujung-ujungnya begini. Desah Sakura pelan.

Begitulah, akhirnya mereka berdua memutuskan untuk segera pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Tentunya selama perjalanan pulang pun obrolan mereka seputar Geng Taka dan kejadian konyol barusan yang menimpa Sakura.

.

.

Sampainya di rumah, Sakura segera beristirahat dan memejamkan matanya untuk membayar waktu tidur malamnya yang berkurang. Dan ia pun terlelap sampai malam, hingga melupakan kewajibannya untuk menelpon pria penuh kejutan yang baru saja mengajaknya menikah tadi siang. Tapi ia tak peduli, lagi pula pria bernama Sasuke itu juga tak menghubunginya, jadi hubungan mereka mungkin hanya sebatas omongan dan gertakan sesaat.

Dan pimikiran tersebut terhenti saat Sakura telah sepenuhnya terbangun dari tidurnya, lalu melihat sebuah status dari pria yang memenuhi pikirannya akhir-akhir ini.

Ya, saat ini gadis musim semi itu tengah berbaring di ranjang kesayangannya sambil tengkurap memeluk boneka _strawberry_ besar miliknya. Ia sedang mencoba _online_ dan melihat perkembangan terbaru dunia maya yang telah lama ia tinggalkan. Saat baru saja _login_ masuk ke dalam _sosmed_ terpopuler saat ini - _Mixi_ \- dirinya dikejutkan oleh sebuah status.

 _ **Uchiha Sasuke ; 09.35 PM**_

 _ **"Huh! Kenapa harus pinky kepala gulali?!"**_

Sebuah status _absurd_ dari seorang ketua Geng Taka yang menyita perhatiannya. Jelas saja, status itu seolah menyindir dirinya.

" _Che_! Apa-apaan statusnya itu?" Decak Sakura kesal. Ia menekan opsi komentar dan melihat beberapa komentar di status tersebut yang berisi candaan tentang tanggapan dari status sialan itu.

Sakura terus menggerutu kesal sembari membaca satu persatu komentar yang ada di sana.

 _ **"Itu 'kan keputusanmu sendiri teme~ kenapa tiba-tiba meminang si pinky? Haha~"**_

 _ **-Naruto si Ramen boy-**_

Sebenarnya Sakura geram melihat komentar dari pria kuning jabrik kumis kucing tersebut yang malah mentertawakannya. Tapi entah mengapa dirinya malah ingin tertawa saat melihat _nickname_ aneh Naruto.

Dan komentar berikutnya pun juga membuat Sakura mendengus geli membacanya.

 _ **"Hn, semoga kalian menjadi keluarga yang bahagia dan sejahtera, lalu dikaruniai banyak anak berambut pink."**_

 _ **-Rei Gaara-**_

Sebuah komentar singkat yang sangat menusuk itu seolah menyatakan bahwa Sakura telah menikah.

"Ppfftt, haha apa-apaan pria bernama Gaara ini? Aku 'kan belum menikah, huh benar-benar mereka semua konyol..." Gumam Sakura seraya tertawa aneh membayangkan hal tersebut hingga perhatiannya teralihkan saat ada sebuah pemberitahuan jika ada seseorang yang mengirim sesuatu di kronologi akun _Mixi_ miliknya. Dengan cepat Sakura melihat seseorang yang mengiriminya pesan terbuka itu.

 _ **The Queen of Flowers Haruno Sakura**_

 _ **"Forehead, tadi Sai menghubungiku... Kau disuruh menelponnya segera!"**_

Ternyata Ino yang mengirim pesan terbuka tersebut, belum sempat Sakura membalasnya tiba-tiba muncul sebuah komentar dari seseorang yang selalu memenuhi pikirannya akhir-akhir ini.

" _ **Siapa itu Sai?!"**_

 _ **-Uchiha Sasuke-**_

Mata Sakura langsung melotot melihat sebuah komentar tajam dari Sasuke yang tiba-tiba muncul di sana. Ia tak habis pikir. Dari kata-katanya seolah dirinya tertangkap basah sedang berselingkuh. _'Ck apa-apaan dia?'_

 _"_ _ **Oke pig~ aku akan menghubunginya nanti. Dan untuk U.S, bukan urusanmu!"**_

 _ **-Haruno Sakura-**_

Sakura tersenyum puas telah membalas komentar Sasuke seolah ia tak peduli. Oke, sekarang yang harus dilakukannya adalah menghubungi Sai -sahabat kecilnya yang pindah ke Amerika. Dengan cekatan jemari lentiknya menekan nomor sahabat lamanya yang baru saja dikirimi Ino via _inbox Mixi._ Dan seketika ia berdecih saat mendapati ponsel kesayangannya itu tak bisa digunakan untuk menelpon. Apa pulsanya habis? Atau ponselnya yang _error_ ya? Pikirnya.

Tak mau ambil pusing. Sakura langsung bergegas menuju kamar sang kakak untuk numpang nelpon di sana.

" _Nii-chan~_ " Serunya seraya membuka pintu kamar kakak lelakinya dan menampilkan sesosok pria berhelai merah acak sedang duduk menatap layar komputernya. Seperti biasa, kakaknya itu pasti sedang bermain _game_ , pikirnya.

Dengan malas Sasori menyahut. "ada apa?" Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari _game_ kesayangannya.

Sakura langsung memasang raut wajah imut sembari tersenyum manis merayu sang kakak. "Pinjam ponselnya ya? Aku mau telpon nih~"

"Tidak!" Tolak Sasori cepat.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tak membuatkanku nasi goreng tadi siang!" Sasori mengemukakan alasan konyolnya membuat Sakura _sweatdrop_ seketika.

"Tadi siang 'kan aku ketiduran...!"

"Tetap tidak!" Sasori _keukuh_ dengan perkataannya.

"Huh! Dasar si pelit yang rakus!" Ejek bungsu Haruno itu sebelum keluar dan membanting pintu kamar pria _babyface_ itu kesal.

Sakura yang hanya mengenakan _jampsuit_ pendek tanpa lengan itu segera menyambar rompi _jeans_ tanpa lengan miliknya untuk sekedar menutupi bagian dadanya dan melenggang pergi mencari telepon umum di depan gang rumahnya.

Sekarang masih jam 10, jadi sepertinya tak apa jika dia keluar sejenak untuk berusaha menelpon sahabat lamanya itu. Walaupun bibirnya masih menggerutu tak jelas memaki kelakuan kakaknya barusan.

"Sial! Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu padaku ... Itu semua salahmu, Haruno Sasoriiii!"

Makian Sakura terhenti saat tak terasa ia telah berjalan selama sepuluh menit dari rumahnya dan menemukan telepon umum. Segera saja ia memasuki bilik telepon umum yang terletak diantara gedung apartemen yang tampak sepi tersebut.

Baru saja Sakura hendak memasukkan koin untuk mengaktifkan telepon umum tersebut, tapi ada seorang om-om yang mengetuk keras kaca bilik tempat Sakura saat ini.

"Tok! Tok!"

' _Huh apaan sih om-om ini?'_ Batin Sakura kesal. Ia tak menggubris mencoba tetap menekan deretan angka dihadapannya.

"TOK! TOK!"

Kali ini suara ketukan itu lebih keras. Sakura mendelik tak suka menatap pria yang terlihat berumur 30 tahunan lebih itu.

"Om, antri dong! Saya masih mau nelpon nih!" Pekik Sakura dari dalam, tapi pria tersebut malah terkekeh.

"Hehe, panggil kakak saja ya? Jangan panggil om. Aku masih muda kok~" Rancau pria tersebut lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan kaca bilik dan itu membuat Sakura melihat jelas wajah beringas dengan kumis tebal maupun bulu hidung yang mencuat keluar itu membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

' _Hii masih muda apanya? Lihat kumis dan bulu hidungnya mengerikan!'_ Jerit _inner_ nya _shock_.

"Ayolah gadis manis~ kakak akan menghiburmu~ jadi ayo ikut ke mobil kakak~" bisik pria itu lagi membuat Sakura semakin risih.

"Huh! Aku sedang menunggu kekasihku!" Sakura berbohong agar om-om mengerikan ini segera enyah dari hadapannya.

Tapi dugaannya salah. Pria berkumis itu malah menerobos, membuka paksa pintu yang membatasi mereka dan merangkul bahu mungil Sakura dengan paksa.

"Ayo ikut kakak ke mobil!"

"Om apa-apaan sih!? Aku tak mau!" Dengan kasar Sakura menepis tangan pria itu tapi percuma karena tenaganya kalah besar

"Sudah, jangan berisik~!" Desis pria tersebut lalu menggiringnya menuju sebuah mobil truk yang terpakir tak jauh dari situ.

"Tidak! Lepaskan aku sialan!" Lagi-lagi Sakura memekik histeris. Membuat pria tersebut malah menggendongnya dibahu dan membawanya paksa menuju truk. "KYAAAAAA TOLOONGGGGH! Tak ada cara lain selain berteriak meminta tolong.

Pekikan kencang Sakura terdengar oleh beberapa kumpulan pria tak jauh dari sana yang sepertinya sedang nongkrong menikmati angin malam.

"Jangan berteriak begitu dong~ malu didengar orang!" Bisik pria itu masih membawa tubuh Sakura yang tampak pasrah, lalu dengan cepat ia menjatuhkannya dikursi penumpang truknya.

BRUK!

"Akhh! Om! Tolong jangan culik dan bunuh saya!" Pekik Sakura bercampur dengan permohonannya sehidup semati.

"Hoho~ aku tak akan membunuhmu kok~" Jawab pria tersebut seraya memasuki truknya dan mulai memegang kemudi untuk menyalakan truk tersebut.

BRUMM!

Sakura semakin panik saat mendengar deru mesin yang telah menyala. Ia kembali berteriak walau tak ada yang menolongnya, tapi setidaknya tak ada salahnya kembali memcoba, bukan?

"KYAAAA TOLONG... AKU DICULIK PRIA HIDUNG BELAAANNGGG!

Teriakan nyaring Sakura membuat pria yang hendak menjalankan truknya itu geram sambil menutup telinganya yang sakit mendengarnya.

"Jangan berteriak hei sial-!"

PRAANGGG!

"ARGHHH~!" Geraman pria tersebut berubah menjadi rintihan kesakitan.

Sakura yang refleks memejamkan mata erat langsung membuka matanya dan terkejut saat melihat ada sebuah batu yang terlempar kearah pria hidung belang itu mengakibatkan pendarahan yang sangat banyak pada keningnya. Karena batu sebesar genggaman tangan tersebut telah menembus dan memecahkan kaca truk tepat di depan pria asing tersebut.

"BRENGSEK! SIAPA ITU HAH?!" Sambil menahan luka dikepalanya, pria itu keluar dari truk bermaksud mendatangi pelaku pelemparan batu.

Sakura hanya memandang cemas keadaan, ia takut untuk keluar dari truk ini. Tapi ia terkejut saat mendengar geraman pria itu kembali terdengar bersamaan dengan suara pukulan dari beberapa orang di sana.

BAK! BUK! BAK! BUK!

"UUGHH~!"

Suara seseorang yang sedang dipukuli itu terdengar mendominasi. Dengan kalut, gadis musim semi itu segera bergegas pergi dari truk dan mendatangi sumber suara. Semoga saja ada yang menolongnya, batinnya.

Tap... Tap... Tap...

Sakura berlari kecil menuju tempat tersebut. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat pria bertubuh tegap dibalut oleh jaket hitam dan celana hitam panjang dengan rambut _emo_ mencuatnya membuat pria itu tampak sangat keren malam ini. Juga beberapa teman-temannya telah menghajar pria hidung belang itu sampai babak belur.

 _'Dia... U-Uchiha Sasuke menyelamatkanku...'_

Dengan terharu dan berlinangan air mata, Sakura refleks menjatuhkan diri duduk bersimpuh di lantai yang dingin. Lalu ia refleks memekik karena telah diselamatkan oleh pria menyebalkan yang baru-baru ini dikenalnya.

"Huwaaaa~ Uchiha Sasuke... Demi aku... Kau..."

Perkataan Sakura terputus-putus tak jelas karena ia memekik dan bergumam bersamaan sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia benar-benar lega sekaligus bersyukur karena dirinya bisa lolos dari pria hidung belang tersebut.

Sasuke yang mendengar pekikan tertahan gadis yang baru dikenalnya itu langsung berbalik dan menatap Sakura tajam. Namun tiba-tiba ia menyeringai seraya mendengus geli akan tingkah gadisnya.

"Huh, bodoh."

CTAK!

Perempatan siku langsung tercetak di jidat lebar Sakura yang tertutupi poni. Ia mendadak menghentikan tangis harunya tapi masih terdiam dengan posisi wajah tertutup tangan.

"Sudah penakut, malah keluar malam..." Cibir Sasuke yang kini sudah berdiri tegak dihadapan gadis _pinky_ yang masih duduk bersimpuh, "bodoh ya? Ngapain juga naik truk?"

' _Sialaannn! Jika ingin menyelamatkanku, kenapa mesti mengejekku sih?! Shannaroooo!'_ Nurani Sakura semakin geram. Tapi masih ia tahan, bagaimanapun juga dirinya bukanlah gadis bodoh tak tahu terima kasih.

"Sudahlah _teme_ , kau kejam sekali mengatainya bodoh berkali-kali..." Naruto turut bersuara. Ia kasian dengan gadis _pink_ dihadapan sahabat Uchihanya yang masih menutupi wajahnya gemetar. Mungkin masih _shock_ , batinnya.

"Sasuke, kekasihmu menangis tuh~" Celetuk Suigetsu menimpali. Dan perkataannya itu sontak membuat terkejut beberaoa orang selain Geng Taka yang juga sedang ada di sana.

"Apa?"

"Kekasihnya Sasuke?"

Tanya beberapa orang tersebut. Terlebih diantaranya juga ada seorang gadis bersurai _indigo_ panjang yang langsung memasang ekspresi tak suka mendengar hal tersebut. Bibir mungilnya masih terkatup rapat tapi tatapan matanya menatap tajam gadis _pinky_ yang barusan diselamatkan oleh ketua Geng Taka itu.

"Bagaimanapun juga ... terima kasih..." Akhirnya Sakura bersuara seraya mendongakkan kepalanya dan perlahan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Suigetsu, Gaara dan Shikamaru. Kalian bereskan orang mesum ini beserta truknya!" Titah sang ketua Geng sambil menunjuk jijik pria hidung belang yang nyaris menculik Sakura.

"Siap bos!" Seru Suigetsu lantang.

"Hooamm~ _mendokusai_..." Jawab pria berambut nanas bernama Shikamaru yang merupakan kekasih dari Ketua OSIS di sekolah Sakura itu malas.

"Baiklah." Jawab pria berambut merah acak seperti kakak lelaki Sakura tapi bedanya ia memiliki tato ' _Ai_ ' di keningnya. Dan pria bernama Gaara itu sukses mengambil alih perhatian Sakura.

' _Oh, jadi ini toh pria bernama Gaara yang juga ikut komentar di Mixi tadi... hihi dia sangat tampan~_ ' _Inner_ Sakura sudah cekikikan menatap wajah tampan Gaara. ' _Benar-benar tipeku~ hehe~'_ Lanjutnya lagi sambil cekikikan dalam hati dan itu juga refleks terlihat dari pancaran mata Sakura yang menatap Gaara penuh harap. Hingga membuat Sasuke yang juga memperhatikannya langsung mendengus kesal.

"Huh, cari mati ya?" Seru Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Eh, apa?" Sakura yang baru kembali dari lamunannya menjadi bingung.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri dengan tatapan aneh begitu?"

Sakura sedikit menyeringai dan menghela napas sejenak sebelum menjawabnya, "huh, bukan urusanmu! Lagipula aku tak tersenyum karenamu!" Balasnya sinis.

" _Che_! Sudah ditolong malah sombong!" Sungut Sasuke kesal, "dan kenapa kau tak menelponku, hah? Kau ingin melarikan diri ya?" Perkataan telak yang paling ingin dihindari Sakura, akhirnya keluar juga.

"I-itu~ emm..." Sakura bingung harus mencari alasan apalagi. Saat ini otak cerdasnya serasa menumpul seketika.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , ayo pergi ... Aku takut berlama-lama di sini..." Ujar satu-satunya gadis cantik dalam gerombolan itu menyela perkataan Sakura.

"Hn, kau duluan saja dengan yang lainnya Hinata." Sasuke menjawab tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Sakura.

Hal itu membuat gadis yang dipanggil Hinata tadi cemberut. "Kenapa?" Tanyanya kesal.

"Karena kalau kutinggal, nanti si kepala gulali ini kabur lagi!" Tegas Sasuke dan dibalas decihan kecil oleh Sakura yang tak terima dikatai gadis gulali.

Sedangkan Hinata hanya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan sulit diartikan sebelum sebuah tangan berkulit _tan_ merangkul bahu mungilnya dan mengajaknya pergi.

" _Teme_ , tak usah buru-buru... Kami tunggu di _Izanagi Bar_ ya~" Seru Naruto seraya berbalik merangkul Hinata yang masih belum melepas pandangannya dari Sasuke dengan Sakura disampingnya.

"Ya." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

Sakura sadar akan tatapan gadis bernama Hinata itu. Tatapan memuja yang ditujukan pada Sasuke dan tatapan benci yang secara terang-terangan ditujukan padanya.

Gerombolan Geng Taka itu telah menghilang dari pandangan _emerald_ Sakura. Sekarang hanya tinggal mereka berdua.

Hening.

Sasuke berdehem sejenak, "em... Dimana rumahmu?" Dengan lirih ia bertanya.

"Hah?" Tentu saja Sakura tak mendengarnya.

"DIMANA RUMAHMU!" Kali ini pria Uchiha yang sangat ditakuti itu meninggikan suaranya dan terdengar membentak gadis Haruno disebelahnya. Sontak saja Sakura terkejut.

"KENAPA HARUS TERIAK-TERIAK SIH?! RUMAHKU ADA DIBELOKAN GANG INI. MASUK TERUS KE DALAM, RUMAH PALING UJUNG!" Refleks Sakura juga ikut memekik kencang menanggapinya.

"Ayo." Dengan santai Sasuke kembali bersuara.

"Kemana? Hosh..hosh..." Tanya Sakura terengah, telah memekik panjang lebar begitu membuatnya kehabisan napas. Dengan ganas ia meraup oksigen.

"Ck, aku antar kau pulang!"

"Hah! Kau gila ya? Aku bisa pulang sendiri!" Sakura masih tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Sudah jangan cerewet!" Desis Sasuke yang sudah melangkahkan kaki lebih dulu.

"Tidak perlu!" Balas Sakura seraya mengejar langkah besar pria _onyx_ tersebut.

"Turuti saja kata-kataku!" Sahut Sasuke final.

Sakura bungkam dan hanya bisa menghela napas malas tapi tetap juga berusaha mengimbangi langkah Sasuke. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin sampai Sasuke tahu rumahnya. Bisa gawat nanti, batinnya. Tapi sudah terlanjur... ya sudah apa boleh buat.

Langit malam kota Konoha yang dipenuhi bintang dan cahaya rembulan itu menerangi perjalanan keduanya. Mereka berjalan berdampingan dalam sunyi. Suara langkah tegap Sasuke dan langkah mungil Sakura terdengar jelas memecah keheningan malam karena keduanya hanya berdiam diri tanpa berucap satu sama lain. Terlebih gang yang mereka lewati memang sudah sangat sepi dan gelap.

Dalam hati, Sakura berpikir bahwa dirinya berani juga keluar melewati gang sepi dan seram ini sendirian selama ini. Ia baru sadar akan hal itu.

 _Emerald_ Sakura bergerak-gerak gelisah mengamati keadaan sekitar yang sangat mencekam. Hingga _emerald_ nya terhenti saat mendapati wajah tampan Sasuke yang tampak tenang tanpa ekspresi. Ia hanya meliriknya sejenak dan kembali membuang pandangannya tak ingin Sasuke mengetahui kalau ia sempat mengagumi wajah tampan bak malaikat tersebut. Walau diam-diam bibir mungilnya tampak tersenyum tipis.

Setelah berjalan beberapa lama, mereka pun sampai di depan rumah keluarga Haruno yang sederhana namun tampak asri dengan berbagai tumbuhan menghiasi halamannya.

"Sudah sampai." Gumam Sakura memecah keheningan, seraya membuka pintu pagar rumahnya pelan.

"Hn, setelah masuk nanti kau harus menelponku." Titah Sasuke datar.

"Kenapa?"

"Pokoknya telpon!"

"Humm, ponselku agak _error_ , entahlah aku rasa pulsanya atau mesinnya aku tak tahu..." Gumam gadis _pink_ tersebut dengan tangan mengelus-elus dagu runcingnya tanda berpikir.

"Ck, alasan macam apa itu?" Sasuke berdecak sebal mendengar alasan Sakura yang seolah-olah selalu menghidarinya.

"Huh! Aku tak bohong! Mungkin pulsanya habis karena aku sudah lama sekali tak pernah mengisi pulsa ponselku."

"Apa kau semiskin itu? Sampai tak mampu membeli pulsa?" Cibir ketua Geng Taka tersebut.

"Bukan seperti itu!" Sanggah Sakura emosi, "tukang jual pulsa di sini jauh tau! Aku juga jarang berkomunikasi dengan orang lain, makanya jarang beli pulsa!" Cerocos Sakura menjelaskan.

"Hn, makanya mulai sekarang kau harus rajin membeli pulsa karena kau herus menghubungiku! Dan aku juga akan menghubungimu!"

Sakura _blushing_ berat pada bagian ini. Ia merasa Sasuke sudah seperti kekasih yang cinta mati dan _over protektive_ padanya. Tapi, mereka 'kan baru kenal. Jadi ditepisnya jauh-jauh pemikiran seperti itu.

"Baiklah." Desahnya pelan.

"Masuklah, lain kali jangan keluyuran malam-malan sendirian!" Titah Sasuke lagi.

Sakura nyengir kuda menanggapinya, "Ah, baiklah... Terima kasih ya... daaahh~" Ujarnya seraya berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berdiri di depan pagar.

"Awas kalau tak menelponku! Kau akan-!"

"Iya iya... Aku akan menelpon~" Sela Sakura cepat.

"Aku pergi ya?" Sasuke kembali berseru sebelum berbalik dan pergi.

"Hemm, hati-hati di jalan...!" Balas Sakura seraya menatap punggung tegap pria yang perlahan mulai menempati tempat tersendiri di pikirannya itu dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. Tapi seketika senyuman manis berkembang di wajah cantiknya.

 _'Ternyata dia ... Tak seburuk dan sejahat yang kukira...'_ Batinnya seraya tersenyum tipis.

.

 **.**

 _ **~to be continued~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Hei minaaaa,,,**

 **Ketemu lagi nih... Kebetulan ide lumayan nongol di fict ini, kalo fic yg satux kadang2 mentok, jadi selagi semangat, Hezlin updte yg ini dulu deh hehehe**

 **#Nyengir_kuda ╮(╯▽╰)╭**

 **Oh iya. Gomen kalau kali ini belum sempet bales review kalian, tapi Hezlin udh baca semua kok reviewnya dan itu benar2 membuatku semangat 45 nih hehehe... Nanti kalau senggang akan nyicil balas review.**

 **.**

 **Sekali lagi makasih yaa untuk kalian yang udh mendukung diriku, dan juga yang udah RnR, fav dan follow ╮(╯▽╰)╭**

 **Special thanks to:**

 _mikahiro-shinra, Amaya no Katsumi, bandung girl, SashUchiha, Yukiyamada, KuroNeko10, isa alby, Sasara Keiko, Gue, Horyzza, Laras921, SHL7810, wind-chan, hanazono yuri, respitasari, ayuniejung, Kakaru S.S, Azuma Sarafine, OntokkiRoyLee, yepiapi, IndahP, GaemSJ, syauQy-chan, jey sakura, Tachibana Koyuki, Sakura's lover, azhuichan, phaniechan98, misakiken, yantif390, , Lhylia Kiryu, NethyTomatocherry, Uchiharuno Sierra, ikalutfi97, Niwa-chann, nuniisurya26, Zalfaa 'Jenong' Candhani, Eunike Yuen, virinda, hanna, Dark heiji, Younghee Lee, sami haruchi 2, dep, kana, rara haruno, The Deathstalker, Uchi, aihara, pink cherry, yukis-savers, ayakaharuno, A.f, Yuie, yume miku, rereuchiha, the autumn evening, ToruPerri, Uchiha Pioo, Harukichi629, savira, chibiu, suniajeng, nekonade, dianarndraha,septemberstep, mia-chan, YashiUchiHatake, nurvieee-chan, Guest, alzenardsmr, uchiha della, Diah cherry._

 **Mind to RnR again?**

╭ **（′▽‵）╭（′▽‵）╭（′▽‵）╯**


	4. Chapter 4

**Love in Mixi © Hezlin Cherry**

 **.**

 _ **Inspired by That Guy was Splendid**_

 _ **(Guiyeoni)**_

 **.**

 **RATE : M (For Save)**

 **.**

 **Sasuke Uchiha X Sakura Haruno**

 **.**

 **Romance, Hurt / comfort**

 **.**

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary : Karena keisengannya mengomentari status seseorang dari Sekolah lain di sosmed 'Mixi', Haruno Sakura harus berurusan dengan Uchiha Sasuke si ketua Geng Taka. Hingga suatu hari ia juga tak sengaja mencium bibir sang Uchiha, membuatnya semakin jauh terjebak dalam masalah, kala ketua Geng Taka tersebut meminta pertanggung jawaban lebih padanya. Sejak saat itu pula, hidup Sakura menjadi penuh kejutan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING: Alur muter2 gajeness, AU, OOC, TYPO, gak sesuai EYD!?**

 **.**

.

 _ **Don't like? Don't read!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

↖ _ **(^▽^)↗Happy Reading↖(^▽^)↗**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Sebenarnya... Apa isi hatinya?"

"Apakah benar jika ia ingin menikah denganku, nanti...?"

"Ah- itu tak mungkin! Aku tak boleh begitu saja percaya padanya, _che_! Walau dia sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku satu kali, bukan berarti semudah itu aku langsung percaya pada setiap perkataannya!"

"Huuuffff..."

Gadis berhelai bak permen kapas itu kembali menghela napas berat. Sedari tadi ia terlalu sibuk berkutat dengan pikiran-pikiran yang selalu melintasi kepala _pinky_ nya. Bahkan tak jarang ia menggerutu sendirian seperti seorang tak waras yang berbicara sendiri pada tembok kamarnya yang hanya bisa diam membisu.

BRUK!

BUK! BUK!

Tiba-tiba Sakura melempari segala macam boneka yang ada di dekatnya ke arah tembok kamarnya yang tak bersalah itu. Entah kenapa mendadak hatinya merasa kesal dan sebal.

"Arrgghh! Sial! Pria itu benar-benar meracuni otakku! Dari tadi aku tak henti-hentinya memikirkan si sombong itu! Ukkhh~" Geram Sakura melampiaskan kekesalannya yang datang secara dadakan itu.

Bungsu Haruno itu pun berguling-guling heboh di atas ranjang besarnya hingga menimbulkan suara decitan yang cukup mengganggu telinga. ia terus melakukan hal bodoh tersebut hingga dirinya kembali mengingat kejadian barusan, di mana ada seorang gadis cantik yang tampak merangkul lengan Sasuke _possessive_.

"Tunggu dulu! Gadis yang dipanggil Hinata tadi itu ... bukannya dia gadis tercantik di KHS?" Ucap Sakura entah pada siapa sambil mengingat-ingat wajah gadis tadi yang tampak polos namun cantik jelita dan terlihat rapuh itu. Lalu seketika wajahnya kembali merengut sebal saat ingat bagaimana gadis itu memeluk lengan Sasuke seolah memang miliknya.

"Huh! Ada hubungan apa Sasuke dengan si Hinata itu? Sepertinya mereka bukan sekedar teman biasa? _Che_ , sial! Apa peduliku!" Sakura berdecih kesal karenanya.

' _Setelah sampai rumah, kau harus menelponku!'_

Sepintas kembali terngiang kata-kata dingin ketua Geng Taka itu di benak Sakura dan membuatnya bergidik ngeri seandainya tak ia lakukan. Untuk sekarang ini ia jadi melupakan gadis bernama Hinata itu dan lebih mengingat ancaman mengerikan Sasuke untuk segera menelponnya.

' _Awas kalau tak menelpon! Kau akan...'_

"Huh! Iya-iya aku telpon!" Sahut Sakura tiba-tiba seraya bangkit dari ranjangnya dan merapikan helai merah mudanya yang berantakan. "Emm, tapi ponselku masih belum diperbaiki..." Menghela napas sejenak Sakura kembali melanjutkan ocehannya, "huffttt, apa boleh buat, aku harus memohon pada kakak."

Sakura berjalan keluar kamar menuju kamar sang kakak tak jauh dari tempatnya. Sesampainya di sana, ia membuka pelan pintu kamar Sasori yang tidak terkunci.

" _Nii-chan_ , belum tidur?" Kata Sakura saat membuka pintu kamar kakaknya dan melihat Sasori yang masih setia duduk di kursi kebanggaannya di depan komputer kesayangannya. Apalagi kalau tidak sedang memainkan _game online_.

"Hmm, kenapa?"

"Hehe anoo, itu ... pinjam ponselnya ya? Pliisss ... sebentar saja~" Rayu adik Sasori itu dengan wajah seiumut mungkin.

"Ogah!" Tolak Sasori tanpa melihat Sakura dan terus asyik memainkan permainan di hadapannya.

"Uhh~ _Nii-chan_ pelit! Pinjam sebentar saja kok~" Menggembungkan pipinya kesal, Sakura masih terus berusaha merayu sang kakak.

"Kau tak membuatkanku nasi goreng!"

 _'Astagaaaaa! Itu lagi yang dibahas! Dasar cacing nasi!'_ Geram Sakura dalam hati.

"Hemm, baiklah aku akan membuatkan nasi goreng nanti..." Masih dengan sabar dan gigih gadis pemilik manik hijau klorofil itu merayu kakak tengilnya ini.

"Jambu! Janji Busuk!" Seru Sasori lagi. Dan sukses mengundang seperempat siku mulai tercetak jelas di jidat Sakura.

' _Oh, yaa ampuuunnn! Sabar Sakura... Sabar..._ ' Batin Sakura tak tahan lagi, menghadapi kakaknya ini seperti menghadapi anak kecil yang sedang merajuk. _Che_! Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kalau saja ponselnya bisa digunakan menelpon. Tak akan sudi ia mengemis-ngemis seperti ini. Dumelnya dalam hati.

"Huh, jadi mau bagaimana? Apa harus buat perjanjian di atas hitam dan putih?" Balas Sakura asal.

"..."

Kali ini tak ada jawaban lagi, namun tiba-tiba Sasori memutar kursi kebanggaannya dan menghadap ke arah sang adik yang sedang duduk manis dengan raut wajah menekuk sebal di ranjangnya. Sulung Haruno itu memandang sang adik sejenak seraya tersenyum dengan seringai mematikan khas Haruno.

"Yeah, kertas dan pulpen ada di laci paling atas~" Seru Sasori semangat.

' _Ck, sial! Dasar kejam!'_

Selesai menulis perjanjian dalam memasak nasi goreng untuk sang kakak, Sakura pun mendapatkan ponsel untuk menghubungi Sasuke.

"Jangan lama-lama telponnya!" Titah Sasori.

"Baiklah..."

"Dan telpon di sini saja!" Titahnya lagi.

"Eh apa? Aku ingin mendapatkan privasiku sendiri _Nii-chan_!" Sungut Sakura tak terima. Mentang-mentang ada aturan tak tertulis di rumah ini tentang larangan telpon di atas jam sepuluh malam, mengingat sekarang sudah pukul sebelas lewat. Tapi 'kan hanya sebentar saja, Batinnya.

"Kalau tak mau ... maka batal!" Balas Sasori final dan tak ingin dibantah itu hanya membuat Sakura berdecih sebal seraya mendudukkan bokongnya di ranjang kakak merah menyebalkannya itu kembali.

Sakura tak mempedulikan sang kakak yang ternyata masih memperhatikan gerak geriknya menelpon itu intens. Dengan berdebar ia menempelkan ponsel Sasori pada telinganya, menunggu jawaban. Hingga sebuah suara dari seberang sana mengangkat telponnya dan itu membuat Sakura tersentak kaget.

" _Siapa!?"_

"Ah, ini aku ... Sakura..." Jawabnya takut-takut sambil melirik ke arah sang kakak. _Che_! Kenapa pula kakak tengilnya itu masih saja memperhatikannya, bukannya kembali bermain _game_!

" _Oh ya? Si kepala gulali?"_

"Apaaa kau bilang!?" Pekik Sakura tiba-tiba, namun ia berdehem seketika saat menyadari Sasori sedang memelototinya, menyadarkannya untuk tidak berteriak-teriak di kamarnya. "Ehm, ya ini aku! Apa ... kau selalu seperti itu saat menerima telepon?"

" _Hn_." Hanya gumaman yang terdengar dan itu membuat acara telepon Sakura menjadi hening.

"Nih, aku sudah menelponmu 'kan?" Ujar Sakura mencoba mencari topik pembicaraan.

" _Ya."_

Sasuke menjawab singkat padat dan jelas. Tentunya itu membuat gadis _pinky_ itu sebal karena seolah kurang ditanggapi olehnya. Sebelum telinga Sakura mendengar sebuah suara gadis dari seberang sana yang berujar manja pada Sasuke.

"... _Sasuke-kun, bukakan botol ini ya~"_

' _Hah! Suara perempuan! Che, aku lupa kalau setelah tadi, dia dan Gengnya memang berkumpul di Bar langganan mereka._ ' Pikir Sakura dalam hati.

" _Nanti, aku sedang telpon!_ " Seru Sasuke, dan itu membuat Sakura yang tadinya cemberut, kembali sumringah karena Sasuke lebih memilih bertelpon dengannya daripada meladeni perempuan yang entah siapa itu, atau mungkin gadis bernama Hinata tadi? Ah, Sakura tak ingin ambil pusing dengannya.

"Huumm, bagaimanapun juga ... terima kasih untuk hari ini..." Ucap Sakura lirih dan mengundang lirikan tajam dari Sasori yang memperhatikannya.

Sasori terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik adik semata wayangnya yang tumben-tumbennya menelpon malam-malam begini. Setahunya, Sakura itu tipe gadis yang kurang suka berkomunikasi via telpon hingga beli pulsa pun jarang. Ia masih terus memperhatikan Sakura yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan seseorang di sana. Dia tertegun melihat berbagai ekspresi dari wajah ayu adiknya yang berubah-ubah itu, dari ekspresi terkejut, cemberut hingga tersenyum sumringah.

Membuatnya curiga.

"Sudah 2 menit. Waktu habis!" Celetuk Sasori mengagetkan Sakura.

"I-iya _Nii-chan,_ tunggu ya... sebentar lagi aku tutup kok~" Ujar Sakura memelas dengan sedikit menutup ponsel tersebut dengan tangannya bermaksud agar Sasuke tak mendengar pembicaraannya dengan sang Kakak.

 _"Halo? Kenapa tiba-tiba diam?"_ Tanya Sasuke yang bingung mendadak hening saat Sakura menanggapi perkataan Sasori.

"Hehe, tidak... Tadi Kakakku-!"

JRENGG... JRENG! JRENG!

Sakura masih tetap melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan Sasuke, namun tiba-tiba sebuah suara petikan gitar mengganggu keduanya.

CTAK!

Perempatan siku muncul di kening lebar Sakura. ' _HARUNOOO SASORIIIII! AWAS KAU YAAA!'_ Jerit _inner_ nya meledak-ledak.

" _Hei, suara berisik apa itu?"_ tanya Sasuke di seberang sana yang merasa terganggu.

"Ehe... Maaf ya, sepertinya harus ku tutup. Nanti kita sambung lagi." Ujar Sakura tak enak pada Sasuke.

" _Ya, besok telpon aku jam 12 siang!"_

"Apa? Itu 'kan masih jam pelajaran!"

JRENGG... JRENG! JRENG!

Sasori masih terus memainkan gitarnya asal. Hingga menciptakan irama yang memekakkan telinga. Ia akan terus mengganggu Sakura sampai adik _pinky_ nya itu menutup telpon dengan orang asing tersebut.

 _"Nii-chan!_ Hentikan!" Titah Sakura di tengah-tengah pembicaraan.

" _Omong kosong! Jam 12 itu sudah istirahat!"_ Balas Sasuke tak mau kalah.

"Hei, jam pelajaran sekolah kita 'kan berbeda!" Sahut Sakura lagi.

JRENGG...JREEEEEEENGGGGGGG! JENG..JENG..JREEENGGG!

' _Sial! Nii-chan semakin menjadi-jadi!'_

" _Baiklah! Kalau begitu telpon aku jam satu besok!"_ Putus Sasuke final.

"Ya sudah kalau begi-! _Tuut..tuut...tuutt_...!" Perkataan Sakura tak menemui akhir karena telponnya diputus sepihak oleh Sasuke yang juga kesal karena suara berisik dari gitar sialan Sasori.

Sakura sebal, ia kesal setengah mati. Dengan cepat ia berbalik dan mendelik tajam memandang manik _hazel_ Sasori yang berpura-pura tak terjadi apa-apa itu masih asyik memetik gitarnya kali ini dengan lebih lembut dan beraturan tak seperti tadi.

' _Sialan! Dia benar-benar menyebalkan!_ ' Batin Sakura jengkel. Lalu dengan cepat ia melemparkan ponsel yang ia pinjam itu ke arah wajah Sasori yang untung saja memiliki refleks yang bagus hingga bisa menangkap ponsel kesayangannya sebelum mengenai wajah imutnya.

"Tuh! Aku kembalikan! Sekian dan terima kasih! Puass?! Dasar pelit!" Sungut Sakura penuh penekanan seraya menghentak-hentakkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan kamar sang kakak.

"Jangan lupa nasi gorengku, sekarang!"

"Apa? Sekarang?" Sakura menoleh garang, Sasori manggut-manggut puas meng'iyakan. Dan itu membuat gadis _pinky_ tersebut semakin mendumel kesal berjalan ke arah dapur untuk memasak.

Selagi Sakura sibuk memasak nasi goreng, tiba-tiba terdengar suara besar seorang pria yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sang ayah yang baru saja pulang.

" _Tadaima_ ~"

"Ah, _okaeri Tou-san_ ~" Jawab Sakura dari dapur sembari menggoreng nasi pesanan kakak tengilnya.

Tap...Tap...

Langkah berat Jiraiya terdengar menuju dapur untuk melihat Sakura. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia malam-malam begini anak gadisnya bukannya tidur tapi masih sibuk memasak.

"Kenapa tengah malam begini menggoreng nasi?" Tanyanya sembari menelisik keadaan dapur yang berantakan dengan noda nasi berceceran karena Sakura menggoreng dengan suasana hati kesal, maka beginilah jadinya.

"Tanyakan saja pada si rakus!" Sungut Sakura sebal.

"Si rakus?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan anak lelaki kesayangan _Tou-san_ yang menyuruhku! Huhh! Dasar cacing nasi!"

Penjelasan Sakura mengundang gelak tawa sang ayah. "Hahahaa, jadi ini ulah sasori?" Balas Ayah dua anak itu meyakinkan, dan Sakura mengangguk. "Hem~ kau memang adik yang baik~" Lanjutnya seraya mengacak gemas surai merah muda anak gadisnya itu sambil lalu.

"Loh mana _Kaa-san_? Tidak pulang bareng?" Tanya Sakura bingung tak melihat sosok Ibu cantik dan cerewetnya itu.

"Ibumu masih asik mengobrol dengan teman lamanya -Shizune." Jawabnya tanpa membalikkan badan dan terus melenggang keluar dapur menuju kamarnya untuk beristirahat. Sedangkan Sakura hanya ber'oh'ria sambil kembali melanjutkan tugasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

SREK! SREK!

Dalam sebuah toilet wanita yang memiliki luas seperempat dari ruang kelas dan memiliki empat pintu bilik toilet tersebut terlihat dua orang gadis berhelai merah muda dan pirang yang sedang sibuk membersihkannya. Si gadis pirang sedang sibuk menyikat toilet. Sedangkan yang satunya lagi sibuk mengepel lantai.

"BRAK!"

"Huwaaa! Sial! Aku tak mau lagi dihukum membersihkan toilet jorok ini!" Gadis pirang bernama Ino itu memekik kesal seraya membanting seonggok sikat yang tadi digunakannya.

Sakura menatap miris sahabat pirangnya yang terlihat lebih berantakan darinya. Celemek dan masker yang dikenakan Ino sudah tampak kucel dengan noda di sana-sini. Ia jadi merasa bersalah karena bagaimanapun juga mereka berdua dihukum 3 kali membersihkan toilet karena ketahuan membolos jam tambahan waktu itu.

"Sabarlah _pig_ ~ dan maafkan aku ... Ini semua salahku yang mengajakmu membolos..." Cicit Sakura dengan suara semakin melemah.

"Ya! Ini semua karenamu Nona _Pinky_! Kalau saja kau tak menghasutku dan... ARRGHHH! Sudahlah!" Hardik dan tuding Ino sebal, lalu ia menghela napas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "haaahhh~ Sudah terjadi mau bagaimana lagi..."

Sakura semakin merasa bersalah, " _gomen pig_ ~ aku akan mentraktirmu makan _Yakiniku_ sepulang sekolah..."

Ino langsung berbinar mendengar perkataan sahabat merah jambunya yang akan mentraktirnya makan siang dengan menu _favorite_ nya itu. "Ah! Benarkah _forehead_?" Tanya Ino meyakinkan dan Sakura mengangguk, "yeaahh~ ini yang aku suka darimu! Hohoo~" Pekik Ino riang sebelum kembali membersihkan toilet dengan semangat membara.

Sakura tersenyum lega karenanya.

" _Yatta_ ~ sebentar lagi jam dua siang, dan hukuman ini akan berakhir~" Seru Ino riang setelah melihat jam di tangannya.

Sakura melotot kaget mendengar perkataan sahabatnya, "jam berapa sekarang?"

"Eh, jam setengah dua. Kenapa?"

Sakura ingat, ia harus menelpon Sasuke jam satu siang. Dan sekarang sudah jam setengah dua. Ah tapi tak masalah lebih sedikit, yang penting telpon. Batinnya.

"Ehe, _pig_ ~ pinjam ponselmu sebentar ya? Aku harus menghubungi Sasuke..." Ujar Sakura malu-malu.

Ino langsung memicing tajam dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Ahaa! Akhirnya kau mengakui kalau dia kekasihmu _forehead_ ~" Perkataan Ino membuat wajah Sakura memerah panas lalu menyambar ponsel sahabat pirangnya yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari kantong seragamnya dan membuat Ino berdecih sebal.

Sakura dengan cepat segera menekan nomor dan segera menghubungi Sasuke. Ino terus saja merhatikan gerak-gerik Sakura dari belakang.

" _Hallo! Siapa ini?!_!" Jawab suara _baritone_ Sasuke dari seberang sana.

"Ini aku... Sakura, emm kau sedang ap-!" Perkataan Sakura terhenti sampai di situ karena Sasuke menyela perkataannya.

" _Bodoh! Aku bilang telpon jam satu, sekarang sudah setengah dua! Sedang apa saja kau tadi!_?" Hardik Sasuke panjang lebar.

Sakura melotot garang mendengarnya dikatai 'bodoh', "apa kau bilang!? Masih untung kusempatkan untuk menelpon! Huh! Aku tadi sibuk membersihkan toilet, kau tahu!" Sungut Sakura dengan suara tak kalah nyaring dan membuat Ino melonjak kaget karenanya.

" _Hmpph! Kenapa? kau dihukum, eh?" Sasuke mendengus mendengarnya, "oh ya, Minggu sore kita bertemu di pertigaan Chidori Street._ _Ajak seorang teman wanitamu_!" Lanjutnya lagi.

"Sial! Jangan tertawa! Ini semua karenamu! Apa? Untuk apa ke sana?"

" _Hei, kenapa menyalahkan ak-! Uchiha Sasuke! Jangan menelpon saat pelajaranku! Bletak! Aww! Tuuut...tuut...tuutt!"_

Sakura segera menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya saat mendengar suara berisik dari sana. "Ugh~ ada apa dengannya?" gumamnya bingung.

"Sepertinya kau menelpon di saat dia sedang ada jam pelajaran _forehead_!" Celetuk Ino dari belakang. "Dia pasti akan marah padamu~ kau dalam masalah~" Lanjut Ino seraya bersenandung kecil sambil kembali membersihkan toilet.

"Huumm, sepertinya begitu~ kau jangan menakutiku _pig_!" Ujar Sakura dan membuat tawa gadis pirang Yamanaka itu pecah, "hei, kau mau 'kan menemaniku hari Minggu nanti? Sasuke mengajakku pergi dengan teman juga..."

"Aku tak bisa _forehead_! Aku harus menjaga toko bunga karena Ibu dan Ayahku akan pergi." Tolak Ino mentah-mentah, Sakura langsung cemberut mendengarnya. "Ah, kau bisa mengajak Karin." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Ya, kau benar~ semoga saja dia mau menemaniku..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa janjian bertemu di pusat Kota begini?" Dumel Karin yang merasa risih dan lelah menunggu di pertigaan pusat Kota yang sedang padat ini. Ya, walaupun padat dengan orang yang hilir mudik, tapi mereka mendapatkan tempat menunggu di kursi panjang sebelah bangunan bertingkat sebelum penyebrangan.

Sakura melirik dengan ekor matanya malas, pasalnya sudah ketiga kalinya sahabat merahnya ini menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Yeah, mau bagaimana lagi~ mereka yang menentukan." Jawabnya sabar.

"Tapi kau yakin 'kan kalau kakakmu pasti datang?" Karin berujar penuh penekanan.

"Ah, umm ... ya! Pasti _Nii-chan_ juga akan datang, hehe~" Sakura menjawab gugup dan canggung.

Bagaimanapun juga, sebenarnya dia mengiming-imingi Karin akan bisa berkencan dengan kakak tengilnya. Karena memang sudah sangat lama ia tahu jika sahabatnya yang identik dengan kacamata itu mengagumi sang kakak.

Gadis Haruno itu tampil cantik dan manis hari ini dengan _dress_ hijaunya yang membuatnya sangat feminim dengan aplikasi renda disekitar lingkaran leher yang melebar hingga bahu pada _dress_ tersebut. Jadi memperlihatkan bahu putih dan mulus Sakura.

Sedangkan Karin tampil _tomboy_. Ia mengenakan celana panjang dengan sedikit robekan di lututnya dan menggunakan kaos putih polos yang membungkus tubuh sintalnya. Rambut keduanya dibiarkan terurai panjang, _pink_ dan merah saling melambai-lambai tertiup angin sore. Memberikan warna tersendiri bagi warga yang hilir mudik disekitar mereka untuk menyempatkan melihat pemandangan langka ini.

Sakura hendak bangkit dari duduknya dan mengibaskan _dress_ selututnya dari debu yang menempel di kursi. Ia akan berdiri karena terlalu lelah duduk, sampai sebuah suara terdengar menyapa mereka.

"Hei, ternyata kau membawa teman yang cantik~" Ujar seseorang yang baru saja tiba.

Sontak saja membuat Sakura maupun Karin mengalihkan atensi mereka menatap orang yang sedang berjalan santai ke arahnya bersama dengan sesosok pria tampan berambut _raven_ mencuat yang mendekati mereka dengan tatapan datar.

Sakura melongo melihat Sasuke yang sangat tampan hari ini. Bayangkan saja dengan tubuh tinggi atletis yang dibalut baju kaos _navy_ gelap yang bertuliskan satu kata ' _Damn_!' di bagian dada atas itu sangat kontras dengan kulit putih bersihnya membuatnya terlihat semakin _sexy_ dan menggoda hari ini. Tak jarang banyak wanita sepanjang jalan yang curi-curi pandang padanya. Terlebih melihat seringai _sexy_ Sasuke yang tertuju pada Sakura membuat para wanita di sana semakin berteriak histeris karenanya.

Sayangnya gadis musim semi itu tak melihat senyuman maut pria Uchiha itu, karena atensi Sakura segera mengarah ke seseorang di sebelah Sasuke, ' _Cih, kenapa ia membawa lelaki tengil menyebalkan ini? Apa tak ada pria tampan yang lainnya!'_ Batinnya sewot.

"Yah, tentu saja!" Sahut Sakura mantap dan bangga menjawab sapaan Suigetsu.

Sontak hal Itu membuat Sasuke yang sebelumnya selalu berwajah datar, kini mendengus geli memperhatikan ekspresi gadis Haruno tersebut.

Sedangkan Karin, ia masih sibuk celingukan mencari pria berambut merah yang dijanjikan sahabat _pinky_ nya itu.

"Sakura, mana kakakmu...!?" Desis Karin kesal tak menemukan sang pujaan hati. Tapi justru ketua Geng Taka dan anak buah bodohnya yang menghampiri mereka.

"Hah? Kakak?" Gumam Suigetsu bingung.

"Ehee, tidak..." Bantah Sakura seraya mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya. Ia mendekati Karin dan berbisik, "aku akan jelaskan ini nanti."

"Sial! Kau menipu-! Hmmmpphhh!" Perkataan tak terimanya segera dibekap oleh Sakura yang merasa malu karena banyak orang memperhatikan mereka sekarang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu~ 2 lawan 2 sangat sepadan dalam hal minum-minum~" Pekik Suigetsu tiba-tiba membuat Sakura dan Karin melotot kaget.

"Apa!?" Sahut kedua gadis berbeda warna rambut itu tak percaya.

Minum-minum? Mereka bahkan masih SMA, _well...yeah_ walaupun Sakura dan Karin juga pernah minum-minum, tapi dengan kadar alkohol rendah.

"Oh yeaahh~ kita akan minum di Izanagi, yuhuu~" Suigetsu semakin bersmangat.

"Kenapa? Kau tak bisa minum atau takut minum, eh?" Cibir Sasuke mengejek Sakura yang sudah memasang wajah sebal.

"A-aku tidak takut! Hanya saja aku..." Sakura bingung harus mengatakan apa lagi. Manik _emerald_ nya begerak-gerak gelisah mencari alasan. Di sisi lain ia tak ingin kalah dari pria tampan nan angkuh dihadapannya ini. Sasuke menaikkan alisnya menuntut lanjutan perkataan Sakura. "...aku tak ingin sampai mabuk!" Lanjutnya lagi.

"Hn, kalau kau mabuk ... Aku akan meninggalkanmu!" Balas Sasuke yang sudah berbalik arah seraya berjalan dengan kedua tangan masuk ke dalam saku celananya dan diikuti Suigetsu dengan senyum sumringah memperlihatkan gigi runcingnya.

Sakura berdecih sebal mendengar perkataan sinis Sasuke. Dengan cepat ia hendak melangkah seraya menggandeng tangan Karin agar gadis berkacamata itu tidak kabur.

Namun Karin malah diam tak bergeming.

"Aku tak mau ikut!" Ucapnya tiba-tiba, membuat Sakura di sebelahnya melotot kaget. Begitupun Sasuke dan Suigetsu yang sudah melangkah di depan seketika berbalik dan berhenti untuk menatapnya.

"Huh, _aku tak mau ikut_ ~ pfftt~" Ulang Suigetsu dengan suara dibuat-buat untuk mengejek Karin yang sudah terlihat sangat sebal karenanya. "Hahaha lihat wajahnya jadi sangat aneh dan lucu jika begitu~" Ejeknya lagi sambil tertawa lebar.

Karin semakin geram dibuatnya. "Huh! Apa kau tak sadar kalau suaramu lebih lucu heh!?" Balasnya tak mau kalah.

Seketika Suigetsu berhenti tertawa, "Hah, suaraku kenapa?"

"Suaramu seperti tikus kejepit pintu!"

Sontak saja Sasuke maupun Sakura yang memperhatikan pertengkaran keduanya itu mendengus menahan tawa. ' _Mereka berdua benar-benar cocok'_ Batin keduanya.

"Apa? Memang bagaimana suara tikus itu?" Bukannya berhenti mengejek, Suigetsu malah semakin membuat Karin kesal setengah mati.

"Rekam saja suaramu! Benar-benar mirip tikus!"

"Apaaaaaa kau bilang, grrr..."

' _Gawat, Karin tak mau kalah dalam hal adu mulut! Hal ini tak akan pernah berakhir jika dibiarkan saja.'_ Pikir Sakura yang sangat mengetahui watak sahabatnya itu cemas.

"Emm, ayo kita pergi dari sini..." Ajak Sakura yang refleks dan tanpa sadar telah menggandeng lengan kekar Sasuke di sampingnya.

Pria _onyx_ itu tersentak kaget akan sentuhan dadakan yang diberikan gadis musim semi itu. Ia pun refleks melepaskan dan menepis kasar tangan mungil yang baru saja menariknya.

PLAK!

"Lepaskan dulu tanganmu! Baru bicara padaku!" Sergah Sasuke tiba-tiba. Membuat Sakura menegang kaget, sekaligus ... sedih?

DEG!

"Eh! A-apa...?"

.

 **.**

 _ **~to be continued~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Hei minaaaa~ gomen lamaaa~ hoho maklum lagi sibuk persiapan (╯▽╰)╭**

 **Oh iya... Gomen juga kalau kali ini belum sempet bales review kalian, tapi Hezlin udh baca semua kok review dari kalian dan itu benar2 membuatku senyum-senyum sendiri bacanya hehehe...**

 **Yosh semoga kalian suka chap ini. Karena Hezlin buatnya disela-sela kesibukan, jadi maaf kalo ceritanya rada gaje ~T_T~**

 **.**

 **Sekali lagi makasih yaa untuk kalian yang udh mendukung diriku, dan juga yang udah RnR, fav dan follow ╮(╯▽╰)╭**

 **Special thanks to:**

 _alzenardsmr, NethyTomatocherry, KuroNeko10, dianarndraha, Kiki Kim, mikahiro-shinra, Tachibana Koyuki, nurvieee-chan, bandung girl, wind-chan, yepiapi, FiaaATiasrizqi, Kakaru S.S, hanazono yuri, Hitsugaya55, SaSaSarada-chan, , arisahagiwara chan, hani yuya, YOktf, Lhylia Kiryu, BaekhyunSaranghaeHeni, Manda Vvidenarint, Azmaria Eve, The Deathstalker, Niwa-chann, Uchiha Lady Haruno, Nikechaann, kana, ToruPerri, A.f, sami haruchi 2, septemberstep, Gio-chan, Neko, CherryPumkin, Azuma Sarafine, Diah cherry, Miyoshi Sara, Yuie, ayuniejung, Uchiha Pioo, sakura Ry, sukma, achi, Ichi-Kuran, Aihara, uchiha lovers, pink cherry, hanna-chn, guest, ayuharuno, tomato man, lala-chan, annissa chandra, Wiwid, Guest, saskey saki, SashUchiga, nurin, Zeesuke Hikaru, Yukiyamada, eva.77phone, misakiken, SasuSakuIta18, Htk-Rose, Guest, raini, hiugatsu kanazawa, saki, Clarisa SSL Ch, Clarisa875, uchiha della, Nurulita as Lita-san, Diwa -chan, lucifer, Druella Wood, sakura uchiha stivani, AAAlovers._

 **Mohon maaf jika ada nama yang salah penulisan maupun jika ada nama yang lupa tidak tercantum.**

 **Mind to RnR again?**

╭ **（′▽‵）╭（′▽‵）╭（′▽‵）╯**


	5. Chapter 5

**Love in Mixi © Hezlin Cherry**

 **.**

 _ **Inspired by That Guy was Splendid**_

 _ **(Guiyeoni)**_

 **.**

 **RATE : M (For Save)**

 **.**

 **Sasuke Uchiha X Sakura Haruno**

 **.**

 **Romance, Hurt / comfort**

 **.**

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary : Karena keisengannya mengomentari status seseorang dari Sekolah lain di sosmed 'Mixi', Haruno Sakura harus berurusan dengan Uchiha Sasuke si ketua Geng Taka. Hingga suatu hari ia juga tak sengaja mencium bibir sang Uchiha, membuatnya semakin jauh terjebak dalam masalah, kala ketua Geng Taka tersebut meminta pertanggung jawaban lebih padanya. Sejak saat itu pula, hidup Sakura menjadi penuh kejutan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING: Alur muter2 gajeness, AU, OOC, TYPO, gak sesuai EYD!?**

 **.**

.

 _ **Don't like? Don't read!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

↖ _ **(^▽^)↗Happy Reading↖(^▽^)↗**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Lepaskan dulu tanganmu! Baru bicara padaku!" Sergah Sasuke tiba-tiba. Membuat Sakura menegang kaget, sekaligus ... sedih?

DEG!

Sungguh rasa hati Sakura benar-benar seperti tercubit mendengar perkataan bungsu Uchiha itu.

Bahkan Karin dan Suigetsu yang sedari tadi sibuk adu mulut pun kini memperhatikan mereka bingung. Keadaan menjadi canggung, tapi untung saja keadaan sekitar mereka tak terlalu ramai. Hanya beberapa orang hilir mudik menyeberang jalan.

"Ma-maaf, bukan maksudku untuk..."

"Hn, aku hanya tak suka disentuh wanita tiba-tiba." Sela Sasuke cepat.

"Ah, begitu ya..." Lirih Sakura mencoba tersenyum namun tak bisa.

"Jika ingin menyentuhku ... Lebih baik kau tahan saja."

Sakura melotot karenanya, percaya diri sekali pria ini.

"Si-siapa juga yang ingin menyentuhmu! Tadi itu tak sengaja!" Sungut adik Sasori itu sebal bercampur kecewa seraya bersedekap dada sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Kau marah?" Tukas Sasuke yang melihat perubahan air muka Sakura.

"Tidak!" Balas gadis _Emerald_ itu cepat.

 _'Huh! Sial! Siapa juga yang sudi menyentuh lelaki aneh sepertinya! Walaupun tampan sih. Tapi ... kenapa waktu itu kau diam saja, saat disentuh oleh gadis Hyuuga itu?'_ lanjut Sakura dalam hati bersungut-sungut tak terima. Tapi Entah kenapa hatinya juga tiba-tiba terasa sesak.

"Baiklah, ayo jalan."

~oOOOo~

Hari sudah hampir malam, pergantian sang surya menjadi raja malam pun sudah semakin jelas terlihat.

Dan mereka berempat juga telah duduk manis menunggu pesanan makanan maupun minuman di sebuah bar yang cukup terkenal. Bar yang tiga kali lebih besar dan mewah dari bar keluarga Haruno itu masih tampak lengang. Ya, karena bar ini akan sangat ramai jika sudah memasuki tengah malam.

Beruntung bagi Sakura dan Karin mereka tak harus berebut kursi dan terlihat mencolok jika padat pengunjung. Karena mereka tak mau sampai ada murid sekolah lain ataupun guru mereka yang melihat keduanya bermain kemari. Bisa kena hukum menyikat toilet selama setahun.

Mereka menunggu dalam keheningan, dengan posisi Karin, Sakura, Sasuke, dan Suigetsu yang duduk melingkari meja bundar _VIP_ setengah lingkaran di sana. Suasana ini benar-benar canggung.

Kedua gadis bersahabat tersebut justru lebih memilih menatap ke arah lantai-lantai. Seolah lantai itu jauh lebih menarik dari apapun. Suigetsu sibuk memandangi gadis berambut merah dihadapannya dengan tatapan tak terbaca. Sedangkan Sasuke sibuk menghisap rokoknya dan sesekali tampak ia mengepulkan asap rokok perlahan sambil menggerling menatap Sakura.

"Hn, asbak."

Suara _baritone_ Sasuke seketika mengalihkan atensi dan lamunan ketiga remaja di sana. Lebih-lebih Sakura yang berada tepat di sebelah Sasuke langsung menoleh dan mencari asbak yang kebetulan berada tepat dihadapannya. Dengan malas ia meraih benda bulat terbuat dari keramik khusus untuk menampung abu rokok itu dan menyodorkannya pada Sasuke.

Interaksi canggung dan cuek keduanya menuang protes Suigetsu. "Hei, dengan kekasih sendiri kenapa cuek begitu!?"

Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis membalasnya. Dalam hati ia mencibir, ' _kekasih? Huh! Dia seakan tak peduli tuh!'_

"Ngomong-ngomong apa kau sudah menghubungi Sai?" Kali ini Karin membuka pembicaraan. Di sini ia tidak kenal Sai, ia hanya tahu dari Ino yang selalu menceritakan segalanya tentang sahabat lelaki kedua sahabatnya tersebut.

Walau tanpa di sadarinya, ia telah mengundang tatapan tak suka pria pemilik manik _Onyx_ di sana yang memandang sengit dirinya saat mengucapkan nama 'Sai'. Entah kenapa itu menjadi sebuah nama yang paling dibencinya akhir-akhir ini.

"Oh, iya! Aku belum ada menghubunginya~ ponselku rusak..." Ujar Sakura menanggapi.

"Kau bisa memakai ponselku jika ingin." Karin menawarkan diri dan langsung dibalas dengan tatapan berbinar Sakura yang dengan semangat mengulurkan tangan menyambutnya. "Tapi, kau hapal nomornya 'kan?" Lanjutnya lagi.

Sakura mengangguk antusias sambil tersenyum ceria, "tentu saja! Aku hapal nomornya, di luar kepala malah. Hihi~" Ia terkikik seraya menekan-nekan deretan angka pada ponsel Karin.

Sasuke dan Suigetsu memperhatikan interaksi kedua gadis dihadapannya itu dengan pandangan berbeda-beda. Suigetsu hanya melihat itu sebagai interaksi biasa antar teman, berbeda dengan Sasuke yang memandang sinis keduanya. Ia tak suka ini, gadis musim semi itu mengacuhkannya dan malah sibuk akan bertelpon ria dengan seorang pria! _Che_! Itu benar-benar membuatnya kesal. Tapi ia memilih diam memperhatikan seraya menyesap dalam-dalam sepuntung rokok kesayangannya.

Dua menit sudah Sakura bertelpon ria dengan sahabat lamanya, seolah-olah dunia milik berdua. Hingga ia menyadari tatapan tajam nan menusuk dari pria disebelahnya. Tapi dirinya tetap cuek dan asyik saja mengobrol, sebelum Karin menegurnya untuk berhenti, karena memang biaya telpon ke luar negeri sangat mahal.

Dan saat itu juga pesanan mereka datang. Betapa terkejutnya Sakura dan Karin yang melihat pesanan begitu banyak. Selusin botol bir, juga beberapa botol _sake_ dan sedikit kudapan itu menunggu mereka. Apa mungkin mereka menghabiskannya semua?

"Si-siapa yang akan meminum ini semua?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku, kau, dia dan dia." Jawab Sasuke datar seraya menunjuk wajah-wajah terkejut dihadapannya, kecuali Suigetsu yang sangat menantikan ini.

"Ini gila..." Gumam Karin tak percaya.

"Yeahhh, ayo kita beradu minum~ siapa yang paling kuat~" Pekik Suigetsu seraya meraih dua bir sekaligus.

 _Emerald_ dan _Ruby_ saling bersibobrok. Kedua gadis itu saling memancarkan kilatan penuh arti dari kedua mata indah mereka. Lalu keduanya saling mengangguk mantap. Ya, mereka bertekad tak akan kalah dari kedua pria itu, mereka berdua akan menunjukkan bagaimana kemampuan minum seorang wanita sesungguhnya.

"Greb!"

Dengan cepat Sakura dan Karin meraih bir tepat dihadapannya. Lalu meneguknya liar.

"Gluk! Gluk! Gluk!"

Membuat Sasuke dan Suigetsu memandang takjub keduanya.

"Huh! Sudah sering minum, eh?" Cibir Sasuke dan hanya dibalas dengan tatapan sinis Sakura, "ya, aku tahu kau pasti sering minum karena kau anak pemilik bar itu." Lanjutnya lagi dan mulai mengimbangi acara minum mereka dengan menenggak bagiannya.

"Yah, kau tahu ... Dan kau akan kalah dari kami!" Balas bungsu Haruno itu mantap.

"Hn, kita lihat saja."

Sedangkan Suigetsu hanya menggumankan kata 'wow' untuk kekuatan minum Karin yang ternyata lebih besar dari Sakura. Terlihat dari total botol yang telah dihabiskan Karin telah mencapai dua botol, sedangkan Sakura baru satu botol. Pria bergigi runcing itu pun tak mau kalah.

Dengan cepat Suigetsu menenggak dua botol sekaligus secara bersamaan sehingga mengakibatkan cairan beralkohol itu merembes melalui celah bibirnya dan itu mengalihkan perhatian Karin yang tak sengaja melihat ke arahnya.

Gadis berambut merah terang itu hanya mendengus remeh melihatnya, walau dalam hati ia tampak takjub akan kecepatan pria yang sedari tadi selalu mencari masalah dengannya itu.

Sementara Sasuke dan Sakura sibuk sendiri dengan minuman mereka sambil bertatapan tajam seolah mereka adalah musuh bebuyutan yang harus memenangkan pertandingan ini apapun yang terjadi.

Lalu tiba-tiba mereka dikejutkan oleh Suigetsu yang mendadak berdiri dari duduk nyamannya. Terutama Sakura dan Karin yang sempat melotot kaget melihat tingkah salah satu anggota Geng Taka itu.

"A-apa yang sedang ia lakukan?" Bisik Sakura pada Karin.

"Entahlah." Jawab Karin bingung.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap datar tingkah sahabat se-Gengnya itu malas. Jelas saja Ketua Geng Taka ini sudah sangat tahu kebiasaan Suigetsu yang jika sudah setengah mabuk pasti akan bertingkah aneh untuk menarik perhatian gadis incarannya. Terlihat jelas dipandangan Sasuke jika Suigetsu sedang tertarik dengan sahabat gadisnya.

Suigetsu berjalan tegap ke arah Karin yang masih memasang wajah angkuhnya walau ia juga sudah sedikit mabuk. Dengan tatapan tajam yang membuat jantung Karin berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya, lelaki bergigi runcing itu secara tiba-tiba...

GREB!

...meraih kedua pergelangan tangan putih dihadapannya. Membuat Karin tersentak kaget.

"Ayo jenguk _baby_ kita~" Rancau Suigetsu masih memegang erat tangan gadis merah dihadapannya.

"Hah! Apa kau gila? Aku tak punya _baby_ , aku juga tak suka _baby_!" Balas Karin sengit sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan besar Suigetsu yang terus menggenggamnya sambil menariknya hingga ia terpaksa berdiri.

"Ayo kita pergi melihat _baby_ kesayangan kita~" Lanjut sahabat Sasuke itu bersemangat tanpa memperdulikan tatapan sangar Karin yang menolak mentah-mentah.

"Akh! Apa-apaan kau! Jangan paksa aku!" Sergah Karin, namun usahanya sia-sia karena tubuhnya mau tak mau terpaksa mengikuti arah tarikan dari Suigetsu yang mulai melangkah meninggalkan meja tempat mereka baru saja akan menghabiskan waktu bersantai di sana.

"Karin!" Sontak saja Sakura yang dari tadi hanya diam pun segera meneriakkan nama sahabatnya cemas.

"Sakura, bantu aku! Beri aku sebuah botol kosong! Aku akan memukul kepala pria aneh ini!" Pekik Karin sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan meja bundar dan sahabat _pinky_ nya di sana.

"Ba-bagaimana ini? Kita harus membantunya!" Ujar Sakura panik.

"Biarkan saja." Sahut Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

"Hn, itu triknya dia untuk bisa mengambil hati wanita." Lanjut Sasuke sambil terus memperhatikan interaksi Suitgetsu dan gadis incarannya itu.

"Heh, trik? Hem... Trik yang aneh." Gumam Sakura masih tak percaya ia diam saja melihat sahabatnya seperti diculik pria asing.

Tapi apa boleh buat, Sakura kembali duduk di tempatnya setelah mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang mau tak mau harus ia percayai itu. Karena sahabatnya sudah brnar-benar menghilang dari sini, mereka berdua benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Sakura berdua saja dengan ketua Geng Taka di sebelahnya ini.

Tunggu dulu! Berdua saja...

Itu tandanya saat ini Sakura benar-benar terlihat seperti sedang kencan berdua saja dengan Sasuke?

Glek!

Ini sungguh diluar perkiraan gadis Haruno tersebut, dengan agak ragu ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang ternyata juga sedang menatap intens dirinya.

"A-apa?" Refleks Sakura pun bertanya.

Dengan tenang dan sedikit menyeringai, Sasuke menjawab. "Hn, sekarang hanya tinggal kita berdua." Ujarnya seraya menenggak segelas bir miliknya pelan.

Sakura lantas segera memandang sekelilingnya. Dan benar saja di sini hanya berisi pasangan kekasih yang memenuhi bar ini, mungkin karena masih pukul tujuh malam dan di sini belum terlalu ramai.

"Memang kenapa?" Balas Sakura mantap.

"Aku yakin kau pasti sangat menyukainya..." Ucap Sasuke seraya bergerak untuk lebih dekat dan merapat pada gadis _pinky_ di sebelahnya, "...karena kita jadi terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih yang lain, fuuhh~" Lanjutnya sambil meniup pelan daun telinga Sakura. Membuat gadis manis Haruno itu mendadak merinding geli dan kaget akan sikap pria yang paling ditakuti tersebut.

"Hyaaa~! I-itu tidak mungkin!" Pekik Sakura refleks dan segera bangkit dari duduknya untuk pergi dari sini menyusul Karin pikirnya, sebelum sebuah tangan besar menahan pergerakannya untuk pergi.

"Mau kemana kau?" Tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Aku... Aku mau menyusul sahabatku!"

"Kau tetap di sini bersamaku!" Tukas Sasuke final.

Sakura jadi tak bisa membantahnya lagi, karena dalam hatinya pun ia juga merasa senang akan perkataan pria yang baru saja ia kenal ini. Tapi tunggu dulu...

Tangannya! Tangan Sasuke masih menggenggam erat tangan Sakura! Ini gawat! Dirinya tak ingin kejadian memalukan tadi sore terulang lagi, saat di mana ia dibentak oleh Sasuke hanya karena sentuhan tangan.

"Emm, tanganmu..." Lirih Sakura yang masih enggan untuk kembali duduk, melainkan ia masih berdiri dihadapan Sasuke yang masih menggenggam tangan putihnya.

Tapi Sasuke hanya menaikkan alis bingung, dan ia menunggu kelanjutan kata-kata gadis dihadapannya.

"...Tanganmu! Kau bilang tak suka disentuh wanita..." Lanjut Sakura.

Sasuke justru menyeringai sesaat sebelum menjawabnya, "ya, aku memang tak suka disentuh wanita. Tapi jika aku suka, aku akan menyentuhnya..."

Blusshh!

Tiba-tiba wajah Sakura memerah karenanya.

"...Seperti ini!" Lanjut Sasuke seraya menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura kuat ke arahnya membuat gadis _pinky_ itu memekik kaget sebelum terjatuh tepat dipangkuannya.

"Hyaaa~!"

Brukk!

"Ugh~ Ke-kenapa kau menarikku?" Protes Sakura yang baru sadar akan perlakuan tiba-tiba Sasuke yang sangat berbahaya, hingga membuatnya menjatuhi tubuh pria itu.

Tunggu dulu! Jatuh? Ke tubuh Sasuke!?

"Hn?"

' _Oh Tuhan! Posisi ini benar-benar berbahaya!'_ Pekik _inner_ Sakura.

Dengan cepat Sakura mendongak untuk bangkit, namun saat itu juga ia tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke. Sejenak _Onyx_ dan _Emerald_ bersibobrok.

Deg! Deg!

Membuat detak jantung Sakura menjadi lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Dirinya benar-benar terbius oleh _Onyx_ hitam sekelam malam yang dikelilingi oleh bulu mata hitam yang lentik itu. Wajahnya yang mulus, hidungnya yang mancung, dan oh- jangan lupakan bibir tipis _kissable_ yang pernah ia cium itu benar-benar sangat sempurna.

' _Kami-Sama... Pria ini sungguh tampan tanpa cela!_ ' Lagi-lagi _inne_ rnya memekik takjub.

Sakura masih terdiam mengagumi wajah tampan pria dihadapannya hingga ia refleks menyentuh rahang tegas Sasuke dan menyentuhnya lembut.

Sedangkan pria Uchiha itu hanya diam menikmati sentuhan gadis dipangkuannya, ia ingin tahu sampai sejauh mana Sakura berani menyentuhnya.

Sakura terus saja menyusuri rahang tegas tersebut dan ia menyibakkan poni Sasuke ke samping agar bisa terus memandangi wajah rupawan tersebut. Sampai ia mendengar suara bisik-bisik dari pengunjung sekitarnya yang menyadarkan dirinya akan perlakuan agresif ini.

"Eh, ehemm... Ma-maafkan aku telah menyentuhmu..." Lirih Sakura seraya berdehem, "bisa kau lepaskan dan turunkan aku dari pangkuanmu?" Lanjutnya dengan suara semakin pelan, tentu saja ia sudah sangat malu karena berpasang-pasang mata sedang memperhatikan kegiatan mereka sekarang.

"Hn, abaikan saja meraka. Lanjutkan sentuhanmu tadi!" Ujar Sasuke tenang.

Sakura semakin memerah akan sikap Sasuke yang menganggap seolah tak ada orang di sini. Dan apa katanya? Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk menyentuhnya lagi? Oh, ini sulit dipercaya dan benar-benar membuat gadis Haruno itu semakin malu karenanya. Ia harus segera menyingkir dari pria tampan namun menakutkan ini.

SET!

Dengan cepat Sakura pun bangkit dari pangkuan Sasuke dan segera mendudukkan diri di sebelah pria _Onyx_ itu, tentunya dengan menyisakan jarak lebih jauh dari sebelumnya.

Diam-diam Sasuke melirik kearah Sakura yang beru saja melepaskan diri darinya. Gadis manis Haruno itu tampak cemberut dengan wajah memerah menahan malu sekaligus kesal bersamaan. Wajah cemberut Sakura benar-benar tampak menggemaskan di mata Sasuke, membuatnya mendengus menahan tawa sebelum terlintas sebuah ide iseng dibenaknya.

Gadis _pinky_ yang sedang menggembungkan pipinya kesal itu tak sadar jika tingkahnya sedang menjadi sorotan pemuda tampan disebelahnya. Terlebih Sasuke yang sedang mengeluarkan ponsel untuk mengambil gambar dirinya yang sedang cemberut itu. Sampai ia mendengar suara 'klik' dari arah Sasuke dan refleks ia menoleh. Betapa terkejutnya Sakura setelah tahu bahwa ia telah dipotret diam-diam oleh Sasuke dalam keadaan tidak siap.

"Ah! Hei! Hapus foto itu!?" Sontak Sakura segera menyuruh Sasuke menghapusnya. Tapi bukan Sasuke namanya jika langsung menurut begitu saja.

"Hn, tidak akan."

"Kenapa? K-kau harus menghapusnya! Itu pasti foto paling memalukan yang pernah ada!" Sungut Sakura panjang lebar seraya berusaha merebut ponsel Sasuke.

Dengan sigap dan lincah Sasuke menghindari tangan mungil Sakura yang ingin merebut ponselnya, ia akan menyimpan foto menggemaskan ini batinnya.

"Aku akan mengunggahnya di _Mixi_." Ujar Sasuke datar.

Sakura langsung melotot tak percaya, "tidak! Jangan! Jangan sekali-kali kau mengunggahnya di _Mixi_!"

"Hn?"

"Kalau tidak! Kalau tidak... Aku akan-!"

"Akan apa?" Sergah Sasuke tiba-tiba menyela perkataan Sakura.

"Ugh~ pokoknya aku tak mauuuu!?" Pekik gadis _pinky_ itu masih sambil berusaha merebut ponsel sialan Sasuke namun nihil.

Yaahhh, begitulah... Mereka menghabiskan waktu bersantai dengan saling merebut ponsel hanya karena sebuah foto dan itu cukup menghibur bagi Sasuke.

.

.

.

Dan akhirnya pasangan _pinky_ dan _raven_ itu pun selesai dengan kegiatannya, yang berakhir dengan kekalahan Sakura karena dia tak pernah mendapatkan ponsel Sasuke. Mau tak mau, rela tak rela, dia harus mengikhlaskan foto dirinya bersarang diponsel Ketua Geng Taka itu.

Kini Mereka berdua sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Keduanya berjalan beriringan melawati pinggiran kota yang gemerlap ini.

"Haah~ akhirnya mereka berdua tak juga kembali..." Keluh Sakura yang sedikit banyak juga kepikiran dengan sahabat merahnya yang tak juga kembali setelah dipaksa pergi oleh sahabat pria di sebelahnya ini.

Sasuke yang berjalan di samping gadis Haruno itu turut menoleh dan menanggapi. "Tak usah pikirkan mereka, aku yakin keduanya akan baik-baik saja." Jelasnya.

"Eh? Tapi 'kan mereka berdua tampaknya sedang mabuk berat~" Cicit Sakura, "aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada mereka..." Lanjutnya lagi cemas.

"Hn, tenang saja. Suigetsu tak segampang itu untuk mati walaupun sedang mabuk berat."

"Benarkah!?" Tanya Sakura meyakinkan dan Sasuke mengangguk sepintas, "Fiuhh syukurlah kalau begitu~" Sakura benar-benar lega mendengarnya.

Terang saja, Suigetsu yang walaupun berperawakan kurus tinggi itu tapi dia juga salah seorang anggota Geng Taka. Pastinya ia punya kelebihan sehingga bisa menjadi anggota Geng yang dikepalai oleh Uchiha Sasuke ini.

Perjalanan yang mereka tempuh masih cukup panjang untuk sampai ke rumah Sakura. Apalagi dengan keheningan yang kembali tercipta di antara mereka membuat Sakura merasa canggung.

Gadis berhelai merah jambu itu mencoba membuka obrolan ringan, ia sedikit berdehem sebelum bersuara. Oh~ ayolah ... dirinya benar-benar tak tahan dengan keheningan ini.

"Ehm~ apa ... aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" Ujar Sakura sedikit ragu.

Ya, di sini ia akan memulai pembicaraan dengan menyanyakan sesuatu entah apa itu yang pasti sesuatu yang tiba-tiba akan terlintas di kepala _pink_ nya nanti.

Sasuke melirik dengan ekor matanya, "hn, asalkan bukan pertanyaan konyol."

"Hehe bukan pertanyaan konyol kok~" Balas Sakura sambil senyum kuda yang entah kenapa menurut Sasuke terlihat menggemaskan, "golongan darahmu apa?" Tanyanya lagi.

"AB." Jawab Sasuke kalem, "hanya mau tanya itu?"

"Eh? Em..." Sakura mulai bingung akan pemikirannya, ia harus menanyakan sesuatu yang lebih berbobot, "Ka-kalau ulang tahunmu? Kapan?" Lanjutnya spontan.

"23 Juli."

' _Hah!? Gawat! Itu 10 hari dari sekarang! Untung aku menanyakannya barusan.' Inner_ Sakura memekik antara cemas dan bangga.

"Ehe~ 23 Juli ya... Emm kalau gitu bintangnya apa ya...?" Gadis _Emerald_ itu berucap lirih seolah hanya bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, nun pria _Onyx_ di sebelahnya cukup mendengar hal itu.

"Bintang?" Ulang Sasuke.

"Yeah, bintang kelahiranmu ... emm semacam zodiak gitu~" Jelas Sakura seraya menunjuk deretan bintang-bintang di langit malam Konoha yang beberapa berjajar membentuk sebuah rasi bintang.

"Hn, bintang biduk." Sasuke menjawab asal. Ya, karena dia juga kurang mengerti dengan hal seperti ini, maksudnya dia kurang mempercayai Hal-hal yang dianggapnya tak begitu penting.

Sakura melongo, ' _bintang biduk?'_

"Pffhhht ahahaha~" Tiba-tiba gadis yang identik dengan bunga Sakura itu tertawa lepas. Tentu saja membuat Sasuke bingung.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Hahaha tidak... Maksudku tidak ada yang namanya bintang biduk, hahaha~"

"Hn, terserah." Tak ingin ambil pusing dengan tingkah menggemaskan gadis gulali di sebelahnya, Sasuke kembali berjalan bermaksud meninggalkan Sakura.

Tapi bungsu Haruno itu masih terus saja tertawa. Oke, di sini ia mulai merasa aneh, bayangkan saja dirinya adalah seorang Ketua Geng Taka yang ditakuti. Namun kini di tertawakan begitu saja oleh seoramg gadis? Tidak, Nuraninya membenci ini!

"Sudahlah! Berhenti tertawa!" Sergah Sasuke tiba-tiba. Sontak saja Sakura langsung menghentikan tawanya mendengar perkataan serius sang Uchiha. "Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau ketahui?" Lanjutnya lagi. Ia merasa tadi hanyalah sebuah pertanyaan basa basi yang mengantarkan ke sebuah pertanyaan penting, pikirnya.

"Hah!? Oh iya..." Sakura teringat sebuah pertanyaan penting yang patut ia tanyakan, "kenapa ... kau tak suka disentuh oleh wanita?" Lanjut Sakura hati-hati.

Sasuke sedikit menegang mendengarnya namun ia tetap bisa menguasai diri. Seraya menyesap dalam lalu menghembuskan asap pekat dari sepuntung rokok terakhirnya yang sudah hampir habis terbakar itu ia menjawab pelan. "Itu ... " Sedikit ragu, ia mengambil jeda sejenak, "...kau tak perlu tahu tentang hal itu."

"Eh, ma-maaf..." Sakura sedikit menyesali pertanyaannya. Karena hal itu ia jadi melihat wajah sedih Sasuke walau hanya sepintas. ' _Apakah sebenarnya yang membuatmu seperti itu Sasuke?'_ tanya batinnya.

"Tapi ingat satu hal..." Sasuke kembali berujar dengan wajah serius seolah sedang menghadapi musuh-musuhnya selama ini, "...Saat sedang menjalin hubungan denganku, kau hanya boleh melihatku seorang!" Tegas pria Uchiha itu dengan sorot mata tajam menandakan sebuah keseriusan.

" Me-memangnya apa hubungan kita?" Sakura benar-benar bingung di sini, sebenarnya apa hubungan mereka? Kenal juga tak lama.

"Ck, kau itu kekasihku!" Balas Sasuke cepat.

Gadis bermarga Haruno itu langsung merona merah, bisa dibayangkan wajahnya sekarang sudah seperti kepiting rebus. "Umm, se-sejak kapan..." Cicit Sakura pelan menahan semburat merah yang semakin menguasainya.

Lelaki _Onyx_ itu sedikit tersenyum bengkok atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai melihat gelagat gadis merah muda dihadapannya. "Tentu saja sejak kau mencium bibirku!" Sahutnya lagi.

"K-kau..." Sakura tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi, seolah kata-kata yang ingin ia keluarkan tercekat di tenggorokan.

Sebenarnya ia senang bisa menjadi kekasih seorang Uchiha tampan. Namun ada terselip sedikit rasa aneh di sini, ' _apakah itu hanya sebuah status? Tanpa rasa cinta? Mengingat mereka berdua belum lama kenal dan tau satu sama lain?_ ' Berbagai pertanyaan memenuhi tak mau ambil pusing, Sakura akan mencoba mengikuti alur yang dibuat oleh Ketua Geng Taka itu.

"Dan aku akan menendang bokongmu jika kau berani bertemu dengan pria bernama Sai itu!" Ancam Sasuke tak suka. Entah kenapa dia benar-benar membenci pria itu.

"Eh? Kenapa kau ingin menendangku? Sai itu sahabat lamaku tahu!" Protes Sakura tak mau kalah.

"Tetap saja aku tak menyukainya."

"Hei, kau ini kenapa sih? Nanti aku akan mengenalkanmu padanya~"

"Hn, terserah! Aku tak peduli."

"Huh! Dasar kekanakan!" Cibir Sakura jengkel dan mendapat dengusan tawa dari Sasuke yang mendengarnya.

Mereka benar-benar sering beradu argumen tak penting yang justru membuat keduanya semakin dekat seolah sudah kenal lama.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ternyata ada beberapa pasang mata berbeda warna yang tengah memperhatikan interaksi keduanya dengan tak suka. Gerombolan orang yang ternyata adalah wanita yang benar-benar tampak seperti preman itu kini mulai mendekati Sasuke dan Sakura. Lalu dengan cepat mereka kini telah berdiri dihadapan Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" Desis seorang wanita berkulit gelap dan berperawakan tinggi yangbmaju lebih dulu itu sinis.

"Hn, Karui. Ada apa kau menghalangi jalanku?" Balas Sasuke tak kalah tajam karena dia juga sedikit terkejut saat melihat seorang gadis berhelai _Indigo_ turut serta bersama Geng Karui itu.

' _Hah!? Karui? Dia... Dia 'kan salah satu ketua Geng wanita di KHS yang cukup ditakuti! Dia tidak segan-segan memukul dan mengirim ke rumah sakit bagi siapa saja yang membuatnya murka!' Inner_ Sakura menjeritkan alarm bahaya. Ia tau wanita berkulit gelap ini, karena jika sudah berurusan dengannya maka takkan ada ampun lagi.

Dengan perlahan Sakura mundur dan bersembunyi di balik punggung tegap Sasuke, ia benar-benar takut.

"Cih, jadi itu kekasih barumu?" Decih Karui sambil meludahkan permen karet dari mulutnya begitu ia melihat Sakura bersembunyi di belakang Sasuke. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Hinata!?" Lanjutnya lagi.

"Ck, memang kenapa dengan Hinata?" Balas Sasuke remeh.

Sakura sedikit mengintip untuk melihat keadaan yang mulai memanas ini. Ia sadar jika dirinya sedang berada diposisi tak baik. Tunggu dulu, Hinata? Hyuuga Hinata? Sakura baru sadar jika gadis tercantik di KHS itu datang bersama Karui _and the geng._ Apa ini semua ada hubungannya dengan dirinya?Ini benar-benar gawat. Pikirnya kalut.

"SIALAN KAU! BARU BEBERAPA HARI YANG LALU KAU PUTUS DENGAN HINATA! SEKARANG SUDAH MENGGANDENG WANITA LAIN, HAH BRENGSEK!?" Karui benar-benar memuntahkan kata-kata makian di depan Sasuke.

Deg!

' _Baru ... baru saja putus? A-apa maksudnya ini?_ ' tanya Sakura dalam hati.

.

 **.**

 _ **~to be continued~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Hei minaaaa~ gomen yaaa lama updte, hoho maklum stlah jdi ibu rumah tngga, aplagi hrus bekerja jg mmbuat kesibukanku smakin bertambah, jadi yaa gitu deh makax ff q jg tertunda (╯▽╰)╭ setelah ini akan fokus lanjut ff fated to love u, di tnggu yaa** **ヽ** **(^** **。** **^)** **ノ**

 **Oh iya... Gomen juga kalau kali ini belum sempet bales review kalian, tapi Hezlin udh baca semua kok review dari kalian dan itu benar2 membuatku senyum-senyum sendiri bacanya, makax sebisa mungkin aq lanjut ngetik ff lagi hehehe...**

 **.**

 **Sekali lagi makasih yaa untuk kalian yang udh mendukung diriku, dan juga yang udah RnR, fav dan follow ╮(╯▽╰)╭**

 **Special thanks to:**

 _YOktf, dinda adr, Hyemi761, hanazono yuri, Nikechaann, Luca Marvell, Chichak Deth, Lhylia Kiryu, Misa safitri3, nurvieee-chan, Kiki Kim, Nurulita as Lita-san, Yukiyamada, KuroNeko10, hiugatsu kanazawa, SasuSakuIta18, misakiken, Uchiha Lady Haruno, Tachibana Koyuki, arisahagiwara chan, Clarisa875, suket alang alang, SaSaSarada-chan, sakura uchiha stivani, Fuuyuki Ayasegawa, Druella Wood, dianarndraha, sami haruchi 2, yulia sasusaku, Savochii, , Guest, ToruPerri, Hinasasu cheery, hanie gaemkyu, ChanbaekSaranghaeHeni, Chiaki Machi, Diah cherry, kana, ALin, Uchiha Pioo, septemberstep, UchihaHaruno, Guest, Viviane, uchihaSSS, DiwaYeol 'Bbuing'Bbuing, vici mona, vicmon, saki, Hitsugaya55, luhannieka, Hikaru Sora 14, Hinasasu, Sasha,ongkitang, Namefera 7056, CN Scarlet, CbiellUchiha1, mia-chan, Protect Sakura, Pputri AuLia, Desta Soo, ._

 _._

 **Mohon maaf jika ada nama yang salah penulisan maupun jika ada nama yang lupa tidak tercantum. Kalian semua penyemangatku**

 **.**

 **Mind to RnR again?**

╭ **（′▽‵）╭（′▽‵）╭（′▽‵）╯**


End file.
